Betrayed
by jacs654322
Summary: Bella is the princess of the volturi and Aros 'Daughter' what happens when she is sent to America and she sees a vampire there and falls hard. Who will Betray who?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my room in Volterra, with my iPod dock playing Evanescence. My dad doesn't understand why I listen to this style of music, when it's kind of obvious.

It's because I have no love in my life. Yeah, sure, I love my family but I need someone else, a boyfriend, someone to say they love me, and that I'm beautiful every day. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal a grinning Felix, who thought he was that person. I love him, though not the way he loves me. Our love is more… _platonic. _I turned him down many times before; my dad was disappointed though, because he hoped for Felix to be my mate.

"Princess, your father would like to see you in his office." I sighed, turning my music off and got off my bed. Walking over to the door, I turned to Felix and glared.

"I thought I told you not to call me Princess." I growled at him and turned around. I heard him chuckle and just hissed in return. Did I mention I was the Vampire Princess of the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world?

We walked down the hall, completely silent the whole way there. When we got there, Felix turned to stand by the door and wait for me. I walked into my father's office. Father was sitting behind his desk with Uncle Marcus and Caius in two of the three chairs in front of him. I walked over to each of them and gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek, then went to sit down.

"Hello Father, Uncles." I nodded in turn as I greeted my loved ones.

"So, why did you have to interrupt my listening to great music, oh-so-powerful father of mine?" I giggled quietly. I heard Uncle Marcus next to me chuckling; he was always my favourite uncle because he was so much fun to be around.

"Oh, great daughter of mine," He smiled. "Your uncles and I have called you down here because we have discussed and decided something very important."

"Okay, so why did you need me?"

"Because it's about you, Sweetie," Uncle Marcus decided to step in then.

"We have decided you need to get out of Volterra for awhile," I smiled at his statement – which was _very_ true. The last time I got out of the castle walls for more than a week was when my aunts kidnapped me to go shopping – which father wasn't too happy about.

"So, if you want, we are going to send you to your home town in America." He smiled kindly. I was speechless. Well, not entirely.

"!" Translation of my not-so-understandable English: _Oh my god! Of course I want to go! I would love to!_ I started jumping up and down. I went to hug all of them.

"Okay, Sweetie, you have about a day and a half to get ready and say goodbye to everyone, then your car will be here to pick you up." Marcus said.

I ran out of daddy's office and ran back to the living room where everyone was waiting for me. The first ones to meet me were Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea.

"What happened? Are you in trouble? Are you getting kicked out? Is one of us fired? Is it because we dressed you up –"

"JANE! If you shut it for a second, I can tell you," I gave her a dry look, "And no. None of those things. Their sending me to America!" I yelled. It was silent for a couple of minutes 'til everyone started talking at once.

"Guys." Nothing...

"Guys!" Still nothing...

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" In the silence that followed, you could hear a pin drop.

"Okay, I know you don't want me to go but it's something I have to do. I haven't left the castle for a really long time. And the only times I do are when Mom and my aunts have kidnapped me. Which _some _of you helped scheme." I glared at Jane and Heidi, but couldn't keep it up, seeing the look on their faces.

"But, Bella, you're going to leave us with the guys..." Jane said quietly, looking at her feet. I'm sure if she could cry, she would be right now.

"Look, Jane, you know I love you and the girls. Heck, even some of the guys, but it's something I _really_ want to do. It's only for the school year over there, and I will be home on the vacations." I smiled down at her. I opened my arms for her and she hugged me tightly. After a couple of minutes like that, I felt more arms engulf us. I looked up to see everyone hugging us.

"Are you guys going soft on us? I'm sure Father and Uncles will not be too happy." I laughed. I think I heard Felix growl, like he didn't care. That dude _really_ needs to get it in his head that I do not like him!

**~ DAY AND A HALF LATER ~**

I was getting the last things into my bag, when I heard a knock at my door. I looked up to see a very suspicious Felix.

"Hey Felix. What do you want? I have to go soon." I heard the door close. I watched as Felix, with a grin on his face, locked the door.

"Felix? What are you doing?" I asked, starting to get uneasy.

"Well, Bells, I wanted to tell you something... I love you."

"Felix, we already went through this. I can't love you. You aren't my soul mate. I love you like a brother; nothing more, nothing less. Now, unlock the door and walk away." I growled.

"That's not the answer I was looking for Isabella." He _tsk_ed at me. "You are going to be my mate, no matter what you think or I will kill whoever _is_ your mate." He had me up against the wall before I even knew what was happening. Then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! Son of a bitch!

I pushed him as hard as I could, and sent him flying. I stepped over the broken rubble that was once the wall and stood over him. I grabbed his collar, leant down to his ear and whispered, "If you ever kiss me again, I assure you, you will be tortured before being burnt alive." I growled threateningly. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and watched as Father and Uncles approached us, all wearing identical masks of fury.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Caius yelled.

"Nothing. Just another piece of dirty scum attempting to be my mate." I snarled, glaring at Felix. Father stepped forward and knelt down beside Felix.

"Felix. I'm assuming that the Princess is talking about you? Is this true?" I looked into his eyes, seeing the fear within his gaze. Felix looked like if he could, he would be shitting his pants right about now.

"No Master." He said hastily. "I would do no such thing!" That's when I snapped. I jumped at his throat, hissing and snarling, only to be stopped by my Uncles' arms'.

"Let me at him! He's a filthy lying son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Alec, Santiago. Take Felix to the throne room and wait for us to come. Girls, take Bella to the lobby and calm her down before she leaves." We left to the lobby. After telling the girls what happened I think after I leave, Felix is going to get a visit from them, and not a pleasant one. I heard the car honk outside. I turned back around to find everyone standing there; Father and Uncles in front, Mom and Aunts standing next to them, then the girls and the guys just behind. My whole family. My Father came up to me.

"Li mancheremo la mia figlia, non li dimentichiamo." (We will miss you my daughter, do not forget your family.) He whispered in my ear. I nodded forlornly. I ran into his arms and hugged him so tight that, if he was human, he would be in two pieces – or more.

After I was finished hugging everybody, I got in the car. As it started to drive away, the flash backs came.

**5 years old**

_Mommy and I were in Italy, going to see this really pretty castle. Mommy sat me in a really comfy chair in the lobby-like room and went to talk to the really pretty girl standing behind the big powerful desk in the middle of the room._

_Mommy came back and grabbed my hand, waiting patiently. A person in a black robe came. I couldn't see their face but I could see red eyes. We walked for a little bit 'til we saw a really big door. The person opened the door like it was nothing, and we walked in to a huge, round room that had three tall thrones at the back. My Mommy started talking._

"_I know what you are." She said, breathing raggedly. Wait, their humans aren't they?_

"_Are you sure? Because, if you do, then you also know the consequences for such knowledge." The man in the middle said._

"_Yes, but please, take my little girl out of here so she doesn't have to see it!" I heard the man on the right sigh._

"_Alec. Take the child to the extra room please." Who is Alec? Can he be my friend? Then I felt a hand on my arm, trying to pull me away from Mommy._

"_Mommy! I want to stay with you!" I cried._

"_Baby, I'll be right behind you, okay? I just have to talk to Aro." She smiled at me and I knew that she was lying. I went with Alec, confused. Why would Mommy lie to me? Once we got past the door, it shut closed. Then I heard the screaming. I turned back and ran to the door. I slammed in to it, banging on it._

"_Mommy!"_

**8 years old**

"_ALEC!" Where is he? He promised to play tea party._

"_ALEC!" Maybe Daddy knows…_

"_DADDY!"_

"_I'm in here Princess!" I ran to his voice 'til I found him. I ran to him and scrambled into his lap._

"_Now, what is so important that you are screaming Alec's name?" He smiled lovingly._

"_I can't find him, and he promised to play tea party." I said, faking tears and pouting._

"_ALEC! GET TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Daddy yelled then, out of nowhere, Alec appeared. I wish I knew how they did that. I ran up to him and hugged his legs._

**13 years old**

"_So, let me get this straight." I said, checking things off on my fingers. "All of you are Vampires, Dad and Uncles rule it, and, to top it off, I'm the princess?" I asked my best friend, Alec._

"_Uh, yeah, that pretty much sums it up." He said, looking down and fidgeting his thumbs._

"_Sweet! I'm Princess!" I yelled. Alec laughed beside me then stiffened. I turned to him._

"_What is it Alec?"_

"_There is one other thing that you need to know." He said, really quiet._

"_What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I said comfortingly, holding his hands._

"_When you get old enough, you have to change. It's for your own safety."_

**NOW**

What is America going to hold for me?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Please read the AN last before this chapter. It is __VERY IMPORTANT__ to understand this story! Thanks._

**Chapter 2**

**(Skipping the whole, flying from Italy to America scenario)**

When I finished packing, which took the whole afternoon, I was exhausted. I felt like I could sleep for a month, which sounded like a brilliant idea right now. I trudged upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. I stripped and stepped into the steaming water. I just stood there for a while, my head back, and let the warmth relax me.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body and walked back to my room. I walked over to my closet and considered what PJ's to wear. I decided on the basic set; my boy shorts and a plain black tank top.

Once I got dressed and dried my hair, I went down to make myself some hot chocolate; it always made me feel better. I was just putting the kettle on when my phone rang. I ran back upstairs, trying not to trip over myself. I was almost there but, as unfortunate as I am, I hooked my toe on the last stair, luckily catching myself before I nose-dived. I ran into my room, and lunged at my phone.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly

"Bella? Are you ok? What took you so long to answer? Why are you out of breath?" Great. It was Jane. "Why didn't you call right away?"

"Jane... Jane... JANE! Shut the fuck up, and I will tell you!" Jeez. I _really_ have to tell Daddy not to give Jane humans that have caffeine in their system. "First things first; I didn't call you because not all of us have super speed to unpack. Same answer as to why I didn't pick up the phone sooner. I'm out of breath because I ran up the stairs to get to the phone. Happy now?"

"Oh, okay. So, do you like the house?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. It's perfect. Tell everyone I said thanks." I heard someone in the background asking her if it was me._'Yes. It's Bella.'_I heard Jane say.

"Bells, Aro wants to talk to you."

"Okay." In a second I hear my Dad's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Princess." He sometimes calls me that. He's the _only_ one who can call me that.

"Hi Daddy. Thank you so much for the house. It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it honey. The fridge is already stocked with food. The house is right by the forest so you can go running, and when you need to hunt."

"Oh. Thank you. I didn't even check the fridge yet. I was making hot chocolate before Jane called me."

"Don't forget, you start school tomorrow." Crap!

"Daddy! Do I really have to go to school? I already know everything!" I whined.

"Yes, you do, otherwise people might start getting suspicious of why a physically seventeen-year-old teenager is living alone and not going to school." I admit, reluctantly, he does make a good point.

"Fine. I'll go but I won't like it." I grumped, pouting. "What is my cover story?"

"Jane came up with it." Great! Insert sarcasm here. "Okay, you are living there because it has no crime while your parents are on a year-long business trip and the house is theirs."

"Okay." That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And trust me, it could have been _much_ worse. "I have to go now because even half vampires have to sleep and, as you said, I have school tomorrow."

"Okay Sweetie. Call us after school and tell us about it. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Tell everybody I miss them and I love them."

"I will. Have a good sleep." Then I heard the flat beeping sound of being disconnected.

After I had my hot chocolate, I went upstairs again and got into my King-sized bed – which, ironically, was fit for a Princess. I started going in to a deep sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

What the hell is that?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Fuck! Can it not shut up!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Shit! It's my alarm! I jumped out of bed, half asleep, half ninja-style, and smashed my alarm. I went to my closet and thought what to wear. I ended up wearing a short black sweater dress with grey leggings and black pumps. I walked to my jewelry box and grabbed my necklace; a long silver chain emblazoned with the Volturi crest.

I went down stairs to grab something to eat. I searched through the cupboards and found cereal. I poured some and a glass of orange juice. After I finished that, I grabbed my bag and headed out side to my car – my _baby – _my lime green Lamborghini. I headed to school which, like most things in this town, was easy to find.

Turning in to the school lot, I looked for a sign that said office, so I could get my schedule. I noticed that the parking lot was empty, the only cars belonging to the teachers. I got out of my car and headed to the office. Entering, I realized the surprisingly warm room was filled with flowers and ferns and all sorts of nature. Is there not enough of it outside? A little old lady was behind the huge desk. She had fiery-red hair pulled back and big glasses. She didn't hear me come in.

I went up to the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention. She jumped when I did so.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sweetie. What can I help you with?" Her voice was warm and soft. She reminded me of my mother back in Volterra.

"I'm the new student." I spoke confidently, smiling reassuringly to the human woman in front of me.

"Oh. You're Isabella. We have been expecting you." Okay, despite the maternal welcome, it sounded creepy. It sounded like I was coming into the secret testing area or something.

"Just Bella. Can I have my schedule, please?" She nodded and turned around, ruffling through some files before finally pulling out a couple that she handed to me.

"Okay. So, here's your schedule, a map of the school and this sheet is for your teachers to sign throughout your day. Just bring this back to me at the end of the day." I just nodded through the whole thing.

"Okay. Thank you..."

"Ms. Clark."

"Thank you, Ms. Clark." I left and went back to my car. I pulled out to go to the student parking lot. I noticed it was fuller so I quickly snatched a spot.

Everyone was staring at my car – again, my _baby_. Have they not seen one before? I stayed in my car for a couple more minutes before getting bored, then got out and leaned against the rear of the car, looking at the map of the school. When I looked up, I saw all the guys giving me lustful looks – _eww – _and all the girls giving me glares. _Pfft,_get over yourselves, bitches.

I saw a shine out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was. I found out it was a Volvo – nice car, if you were _gay_. I watched it pull into a spot a couple away from mine and watched as five people got out of it. The first one was a girl; she was pixie-like, short and thin in the extreme. Her hair was black and short, spiked in all different directions. She was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, like she had an espresso this morning. She had nice clothes though.

The next one was a guy; medium height and quite built, but not like Felix. He had honey blonde hair falling into his eyes. Once he got out, he put an arm around the bouncing pixie, so they were obviously a couple.

Then another girl got out of the car. Even from the back, she looked like a model. She was tall and had long golden hair that fell down to her waist.

Then a guy that looked bigger than Felix got out. He was _huge_. He let out a booming laugh that most of the kids were intimidated by, but I kept on staring at them. He walked over to the blond and put an arm around her.

Then a God got out of the car. He was the best yet. He had hair that was a weird color – almost like copper but also like bronze. It looked messy but in a sexy way, like he just woke up in a good way. He had a strong jaw that I would love to just stare at for the rest of eternity. He has a nice body but isn't as built as the other two. But he still looked hot. He was also the driver. _Oh, God, I take it back. Please don't let him be gay._

I looked at all of them and noticed they all had very pallid skin, like a vampire. They couldn't be though because they don't have red eyes. I looked at all of them, one by one, and realized they were like liquid gold. What a weird color. Then a gust of wind blew my way and carried their scent. I was ready to hold my breath because of all the blood, but I was surprised at what I smelt.

I smelt vampires. But what are they doing here! I have to call Daddy after school to tell him this.

_Thanks guys. That is the chapter! I hoped you liked it. Please, PLEASE, review!_

_Thanks._

_Love, the oh-so-fantastical, Jacs, and her ever-so-ridonkulous beta, Broken._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I waited impatiently for the bell to go, so I could head inside. While I was waiting, I kept stealing looks at the vampires; mostly the copper haired one.

Once the bell rang I made my way into the school, to my first class of the day. As I was walking, a blond haired boy came up to my side.

"Hi. You must be Isabella, the new girl, right?" I took a look at him; he had a baby face, with soft blue eyes like the rivers in Volterra at sunrise. If I was human, I might have actually liked him and wanted to date him.

"Umm, yeah, but just Bella, please." I smiled at him and kept walking, him trailing behind me.

"Okay, Bella, I'm Mike. So, where are you from–" I cut him off as we reached the door to my classroom.

"Sorry Mike but this is my class." I didn't have time to hear how he replied because I was already in my class room. I walked to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Ah. So, you're the new student we've been excepting." Why do they all keep saying that? "Let me see your slip, and afterwards, you can introduce yourself to the class." Damn it! After the class got settled, I looked around and noticed one of the strange vampires was in my class. It was the short pixie one, and she was smiling really strangely at me. Creepy.

"Okay class, we have a new student with us for the New Year. Isabella, please, introduce yourself."

"It's Bella–"

"What was that?" He said, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Nothing, sir. I'll just start now." I look down at my feet.

"That's what I thought." He muttered to himself. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. He walked over to his desk, sat down and turned to the computer.

"Okay. Well, umm, I'm Isabella Swan, but please, just call me Bella. I moved from Italy on my own because my parents are on a yearlong business trip. Yes, I do speak Italian, and no, if you ask me to do it, I won't. Sir, where do you want me to sit?" I look over at him. He looked up and met my eye.

"Uh, you can sit by Ms. Cullen. Ms. Cullen, please raise your hand to show Isabella where you sit." I grinded my teeth together, trying not to turn and throw the stapler on his desk at him for calling me Isabella.

I walked to where the vampire was and sat beside her. After a couple of minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. She was still smiling. How odd.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and it's nice to meet you. _Finally._" I just stare at her, nod and turn around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile falter.

"So, do you like it here in Forks?"

"Umm, not really. I'm used to the sun because in Italy, there's a lot of it." I smiled, lost in Nostalgia.

"Where are you from? In Italy, I mean." Hmm. I have an idea.

"Volterra." Her smile dropped instantly. So she knew of the Volturi. Of course.

"Yeah, I heard of that place. It has an interesting history." She's trying to get me to talk. Why?

"You mean how St. Marcus chased all of the vampires out of the city?" Let's see what she makes of that.

"Yes, I guess. What do _you_ think of that?" Before I got to answer, the bell rang. I jumped up, grabbed my books, and ran out of the door. I don't think I can take this. I really want to go home.

'_But you know Aro would be unhappy if you skipped most of your first day.'_Shit, it's true. He would be pissed. I sighed and began walking to my next class. Stupid conscience.

Now, it was lunch. So far I had at least one Cullen in every class but I only sit by Pixie. I made my way to lunch when the girl I met in one of my classes came to stand beside me – I think her name is Angela; she was a sweet girl.

"Hey, Bella. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked, rather timidly.

"Sure."

"Okay, come on." I followed her to a table with a few people and sat down beside her and another girl that I met. Her name was Jessica.

"Okay Bella. That is Tyler, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and you know me and Ang." Jessica spoke, smiling at me, and gesturing around the table at each person. I recognized Mike as the cute blond boy. The rest of lunch I just nodded and smiled at the conversations. I kept stealing glances at the Cullen's. I looked over – again – to catch the one named Edward staring at me, but once he caught my eye, he turned back to his 'siblings'.

The bell rang, so I got up and headed to my next class, which was Honors Biology. I got to the class and went straight to the teacher, handing him my slip.

"You can go sit by Mr. Cullen." I looked up to see which 'Mr. Cullen' it was. It was Edward. Crap.

I walked over and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him glaring over at me. What was his problem? I didn't do anything to him. Yet.

I tossed my hair over my shoulders so it created a curtain between us. The space between us was so tense you could cut it with a spoon. When I had to shift, I looked up at him hesitantly and saw his eyes were pitch black, like midnight without the stars. Fuck.

My blood is totally human to vampires, though much less intoxicating, more bland. No vampire would want my blood ever, as it is naturally repulsive until my change. On the flip-side, only one vampire in existence will ever desire my blood, like a dehydrated man would desire water. Like there is no other blood that would satisfy them. And no other would, until I was either drained or dead.

"_La Tua Cantante…_" Edward whispered seductively. The voice made me shiver, the underlying threat obvious.

The bell rang and he got out of his seat and out the door almost too fast for a human. When I turned around, I almost bumped into someone. My throat was starting to burn because of all the human contact. I looked up and realized, it was my stalker. Mike.

"Hey Bella, what did you do to Cullen?"

"Hey Mike, I actually didn't do anything. He was just glaring at me for no reason. Jerk." We started walking.

"So... Umm, B-bella would y-you want to g-go out s-sometime?" Great. It has started.

"Sorry Mike. I'm not interested." I started walking to my Gym class. Till someone came to my side. Can you guess who it was? If you guessed Mike, congratulations! You win a door prize.

"What do you have next?" he asked. Does he ever stop?

"I have gym." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sweet. I have it too. I'll walk with you." He smiled innocently.

"Great!" I said, rolling my eyes. We entered the gym and saw I had no Cullen's in this class.

After gym, and the total ass-beating I dealt everyone, I went out to my truck to go home. I was still smiling slightly, remembering the only person I hurt '_accidentally_'. Lauren. Well, we were doing volleyball and I hit her in the face a little harder than it was supposed to be. So, she broke her nose. Drama queen. Couldn't hurt that much, right?

Once I got home, I put my bag on the floor, went to grab an apple, barely registering I picked up the phone to call home. I dialed the number, which I had memorized, and it rang three times before anyone decided to answer.

"Hello."

"Hello, Uncle Marcus."

"Hello, Sweetie. How's America?"

"It's okay but that's what I was calling Daddy about. Can you put him on?"

"Yeah. Just hold on one sec." I waited till I heard his voice.

"Hello Princess."

"Hello Daddy. I have a question. Do you know the Cullen's?" There was silence, an eerie sound as I could usually hear my father's breathing on the other end.

"Yes, Sweetie, I do. Why?"

"Well, some of them are in my school, and they have golden eyes. What's up with that?"

"Honey, they drink animals blood, that's why. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, umm, I think my blood calls to one of them?" The confusion in my voice made my statement a question.

"Princess. You have to stay away from them. Please." He didn't sound too happy.

"Why father? They seemed fine." I don't understand.

"They are a very powerful coven, and they could be a potential danger."

"Okay Daddy. I'll stay away."

"Okay. Thank you Sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I got ready for bed and got in. That was the first night I dreamt of the Cullen's. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward. It was the first night I dreamt of my impending doom at his hands. I liked what I saw; him touching me.

What is wrong with me?

_**Sorry for the late update. That's the chapter. **__**PLEASE**__** review!**_

_**Love, the totally hawt Jacs and her bubbly beta Broken.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream_

_I was walking through the forest; in Forks. I hear something behind me, turning around I look at my surroundings, but nothing is there. _It must have been a bird,_ I tell myself, and I keep walking for awhile until I see some sort of light ahead. I speed up a bit until I come to a clearing. It seems like it came out of nowhere._

_I step out into the open space and see a guy in the center, lying down, on his back in the long grass. I can't tell who it is, so I try to get closer. I accidently step on a twig, though, and the guy sits up, in one fluid, deadly fast motion, and stares at me. It's like he can see right through me, to my very soul, and I feel terrified, but only for a second. It's hard to be afraid when you're looking into such beautiful, hypnotic eyes. I shook myself, looking anywhere but at his eyes, trying to avoid any feelings like the ones I was starting to experience. _Don't come in contact, that's what Daddy told you, remember that, Bella.

_It's Edward Cullen. He starts to walk up to me all I can do is stare at him. His eyes liquid Topaz, the suns shining so his skin is blinding, dazzling, shining as if millions of diamonds are embedded under the surface. I'm too used to this though, because my entire family are vampires, and I sparkle in the sunlight as well. I didn't even notice when he came up to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. He looked down at me and smiles an adorable crooked smile that I could fall for too easily._

_He looked right into my eyes, "Isabella Swan, I swear to love you forever, no matter what." I looked up into his eyes and could tell he was giving me the truth. I leaned into his arms, I felt so right there, resting my head on his marbled chest, with his arms around me and his chin resting atop mine._

_I looked back up, expecting to be looking into a deep topaz that would make my body feel like I was floating, but he'd vanished... In his place stood a figure in a dark cloak. Stepping back out of my arms, he backed slowly, gracefully away from me. A cluster of people suddenly appeared out of the trees, coming forward to surround the man standing before me._

"_Who are you?" I demanded...I wanted to know where Edward had gone._

"_Oh, Princess, I believe you know exactly who I am." Taking down his hood, I found the face that was easily placed with the silky voice. The voice and face of my father, Aro._

_"Daddy...What is the meaning of this? What have you done with Edward?" I felt tears run down my face, something that I had never experienced since before I was seventeen._

"_I told you to stay away from them. Now they are going to parish." I then heard struggling behind me; I turned around and saw the Cullens with the Volturi guards' hands around their heads, waiting for my father's order to rip them apart. I turned back to my father._

"_No, you can't do this, I won't let you! I love Edward. Please, don't do this, Father!" I fell to the ground, screaming, sobbing, bloody tears streaking down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I hissed, turning on my father as he tried to comfort me. He gave me a steely glare, to which I returned one of my own._

"_I can and I will. You belong to us and you will come with us." I turned around, looking to the Cullens and I looked into Edwards eyes. I loved him so much, and I could see the same emotions run across his face that I held in my heart. Anger, fear, love. He wanted to fight; he wanted to fight for me. I knew what I had to say to make my father stop, but I didn't know if it would work. _

_"Father..." He ignored me. "FATHER!" I screamed, getting his attention._

_"What is it, Princess?"_

_"If you kill the Cullens, you'll kill me too, or I'll find a way to kill myself. I love them, and in killing them, you will kill me."_

"_Bella I-"_

_Father cut Edward off mid-word. "Don't be foolish, my child. I would never let you do that. Even if I had to keep you locked up. You'll be staying with the Volturi, for the rest of your eternal life."_

_"NO!" I screamed as my father gave the signal for the people holding the Cullens back to dismember the family I really wanted, the family I loved with all of my heart. I felt my heart, my soul, and shatter as I looked into Edward's eyes, as his head was strewn aside, his empty, sad eyes, staring up at me, begging me to take back what I'd said. There was love in his eyes, love that I returned with everything I had, and now he was gone._

_I screamed, an ear-piercing, blood curdling scream, as Edward's body was ripped apart and burned before my eyes. I turned to my father with hate in my eyes, "I will NEVER forgive you, Aro! You are NOT my father; you are NOT the man I thought you were. You are EVIL, and I HATE YOU!_

That's when I woke up, I was sweating and I was crying, quite a lot, the tears weren't bloody like the ones that had run down my cheeks in my dream, but they were real, and I hadn't experienced them since I was a young child.

I didn't understand the dream fully, though it had been pretty self-explanatory. I loved Edward Cullen, so much that I would die for him, kill myself, and hate my father, who was going to kill him and the Cullens, a family that I wanted nothing more than to be a part of for eternity. What the hell was I going to do?

I decided I was going to try and make conversation with the Cullens today. Most of them were civil enough most of the time, except Edward, which I feared would make things difficult. I went through my morning routine; I grabbed some breakfast and ran out the door to my car, and sped down the road to school.

I got into the school parking lot and looked around for the Cullens (mostly Edward of course) but I only saw was his siblings around a huge Jeep. I took a deep breath and started to walk over to the four vampires.

As I got closer I noticed Jasper and Rosalie look up and give me glares, but Alice was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and Emmett had a huge grin placed on his face.

I stopped in front of them. "Hey, I'm Bella Swan. I was wondering where Edward was, because I just had a question about the class we're in together." I smiled as best as I could up at them.

"Edward is away until further notice, so just stop bothering us and go do something else." Rosalie sneered at me. If she only knew I was a princess in Volterra.

"Rosalie, just shut the fuck up and stop being rude!" Alice said as she turned to me and smiled. "Edward has gone camping for; well we don't exactly know when he'll be back. He hasn't decided yet. When he gets back I'll tell him to talk to you, alight?" She smiled, I just nodded and started to walk away, feeling very upset at this turn of events. I wanted to cry.

"Oh, Bella," Alice called. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I turned around to see Rosalie glaring at Alice.

"Umm, I don't know. I don't want to intru-"

"Don't bother, just come sit with us at lunch," With that she turned around and started walking away with Jasper right on her heals. If I become friends with the Cullens, I knew now not to ever argue with Alice because I will lose, indefinitely.

When lunch rolled around, I was walking through the doors to the cafeteria, looking towards the Cullens table and saw all their heads snap up to look towards me and two start to smile. Alice stood up and waves me over to the table. I walked over to them while everybody in the cafeteria was watching the exchange between the Cullens and me.

I walked over to the Cullen and sat between Alice and Emmett, the only two that didn't seem to hate me, I looked down at my hands, clasped tightly in my lap. They both smiled at me when I looked up, while Rosalie glared like always and Jasper just looked like he was in pain. It's probably because of my blood.

"Why is everyone starring at me?"

"Because people usually don't talk to us so they're all just wondering what's going on. Don't worry about it, don't pay them any mind." It was Alice who spoke, of course.

"Why don't they talk to you guys? You seem nice, they must be stupid not to talk to you." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

We were just talking about random stuff until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lauren standing there. "Yes, Lauren, what do you need?" I said, extremely annoyed because I didn't like her, and didn't make any secret of it.

"Like, why are you sitting here with, like, these losers? Like, why don't you, like, come sit with us?" She said all this while chewing her gum, like a dumb Barbie-slut bitch. I turned to the Cullens and smiled, I turned back to Lauren while standing up.

"Well Lauren some people are nice and try to get to know people that aren't back stabbing bitches, who are completely fake." I smiled at the look of pure disgust she gave me.

"You do, like, know if you, like, stay with these losers you will be, like, a loser too right?" Does she not know how to complete a sentence without like in it?

"You know, Lauren. I actually like them. At least they aren't wimpy little, ugly ass bitches who talk shit about people they don't know. And they aren't as fake as a girl who looks like she got a boob job, but sorry Hun, they're still really flat. And, don't worry; I'm sure everyone knows that you're just a skanky ass whore!" With that I sat down and started eating again. It was completely silent until everyone started clapping, smiling, cheering, and laughing their asses off at the stupid look on Lauren's face. I smiled when I heard Lauren scream and run out of the cafeteria.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that." Alice said.

"No, I did because she's just a bitch with no life, and I would rather hang out with you guys than with her and her sluty clones." I smiled at her. I looked around the table then stopped at Rosalie. She smiled at me and gave me a small nod, like saying thank you. Maybe she's just protective of her family.

After school, I was walking out to my car until I heard my name being called. I turned to see who had called me, and saw Rosalie standing by herself by the woods; I walked over to her to see what she wanted.

"Hi Bella" She smiled at me.

"Hello, Rosalie." I returned the smile with a small one of my own.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for my family, and sorry for how I acted this morning, I guess I'm just overprotective of my family."

"That's okay. I thought it was something like that. Friends?" I stick my hand out.

"Friends." She smiles at me, shaking my hand and starts to walk away. But she turns around to face me once more.

"And Bella, please call me Rose."

"Alright, Rose." I turn around and get into my car. I get a text.

_Hey Bella! It's Alice Cullen! :P_

_I just wanted to tell you that Edward will be back in a week ;)_

_Xoxo_

So Edward will be back in a week. Then I'll be able to talk to him.

Next week

It's been a week... Edward's supposed to be coming back. I'm looking forward to seeing him. I hope my blood doesn't bother him too much, if my theory about my blood calling to him is true. I can tell that the others are getting used to it because the other day Alice hugged me, as well as Rose.

I turn into the school and go to park beside Emmett's Jeep. Stepping out of my car, I'm immediately attacked by my pixie of a vampire best friend, in a huge hug. I look down to see Alice, smiling broadly up at me, jittery as always.

"Hello to you too, Alice, but can you release me before I suffocate?" She lets go, but leans up to my ear and whispers.

"You-know-who is back." I blush and look down because I know they all just heard that.

I look up at them and I'm met by Edwards's eyes. It's like the whole world stopped around us, like time has frozen. It's just us. We held each other's gaze until a throat cleared. What just happened?

"Okay, since you guys are done starring at each other can we go to class?" Emmett said, I turned and glared at him and walked off to class.

I arrived at class and sat down; I absentmindedly started to doodle on my note book until I heard a chair beside me move. I looked up, it was Alice.

"Hey Bella, we were wondering if you wanted to come to our house today?" She smiled.

"Umm, I can't I have some stuff to do. How about tomorrow?" I had to go hunting. It was getting to painful for me to be at school around all these humans all the time.

"Sure, I'll give you directions after school." The bell rang. Hmm class went by fast.

Its lunch, I walk over to the table only to see Edward sitting in my spot, I go to sit down between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, come sit beside me and Edward." I get up and sit between them. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"So Bella, excited for biology?" Edward asked me

"Yeah, as much I can be what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not going today."

"What, you missed a week; aren't you a little behind?" He laughed.

"Bella, I'm sure I will catch up, but it's healthy to skip." He smiles a crooked smile at me, which makes my blood turn hot in my veins. When the bell rings, I get up to go to class, while Edward heads out to the parking lot.

I walk into class and sit down. The teacher comes in and starts the class.

"So, we are doing blood testing today, so each of you come up and get a kit." That's why Edward skipped class, because of the blood. Oh no! I haven't hunted in a while. I walk up to get a kit.

He walks over to Mike and pricks his finger. The smell of blood hits me at full force; I grip the table hard and put my head down.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not good with blood. Can I go outside, please?"

"Yes, you may, do you need anyone to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine." I walk out the door and head straight for the parking lot. Instead of finishing my walk there, I sit on the steps leading down from the main buildings. I hear footsteps in front of me; I look up to find Edward walking toward me.

"Hey, what happened?" Oh, like you don't know.

"Blood testing."

"Oh, well that sucks, what, you don't like blood?" He laughs. Again.

"Yes, I and blood don't mix well."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I would like that, thanks."

He helps me up and leads me to his car.

We're in front of my house in a flash. And we're staring at each other again. Until he clears his throat.

"I don't think Alice will like standing, waiting for me for this long, so I better am going." He didn't exactly look like he wanted to leave.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I get out of the car and start to walk to my house. I open my door and walk inside. I lean against the door and at that time I realize something.

I am falling for Edward Cullen. And I'm falling hard!

_There is the chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks from Jacs and new Beta Edward's heroine. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I realized I was falling for Edward, well I didn't exactly know what to think at that moment, so I tried my best to ignore the new fact of my life and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get something to eat until I felt that telltale burning sensation in the back of my throat, telling me that I would need to go hunting as soon as possible. I wasn't too sure Daddy would like it if some of the teenagers of Forks, Washington went missing without a trace over the next few days because I hadn't been hunting. Hell, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been hunting, I guess my mind had just been on...something...else.

I'm really tired at the moment, so I grab the first thing I see, an apple, and head upstairs. I go straight to my bed and just lay there, thinking. Was that really a dream? Or was it just my mind, playing games with me? I must have been lost in thought, gone from the world I should be focussed on, because when I snapped back into reality, my alarm was going off.

Great, now I don't have any time to sleep, although I don't have to sleep that much I do need just a few hours. Now I have to deal with the Cullens, with absolutely no sleep. Perfect.

I sigh, throwing my duvet off myself and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Making my way toward the mirror, which took up one whole wall of my room, I took a look at the girl that was staring back at me through the glass. It didn't look like me. I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night, thinking through everything that had been going through my mind over the last few days. I turned away from the mirror, and without a second thought, grab my clothes for the day and head to the bathroom for a nice, hopefully calming, shower.

After the shower, which hadn't done much for destressing, I grabbed something to eat, and headed out to my car, starting it and speeding off in the direction of Forks High School. When I arrived at school, I immediately saw the Cullens, focussing on Edward as he got out of his car. I just sat there, staring at him. As I was daydreaming my phone started ringing, making me jump from the unexpected noise. I searched for my phone, probably taking everything out of my purse until I finally found it. Somehow it was still ringing. I looked at the caller ID, just a number. I had no idea who this was.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Daughter. How is everything?"

"Dad, remember time change. It's eight o'clock here. I'm about to go into school and...see my new friends..." I said, knowing that I needed to hide the fact that my "new friends" were in fact the Cullens.

"Oh you made friends? Who are they?"

"People." I said bluntly, not caring how Dad took this.

"It better not be them, Isabella!" He shouted, making me flinch from the loudness.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." I said nonchalauntly.

"ISABELLA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THE C-"I hung up the phone with a sigh moving out of my lungs, and pursed my lips. I looked out my window, seeing the Cullens staring right at me, like they'd heard the conversation. Oh wait, they easily could have, with their vampire hearing. Great. Another sigh escaped my lips. I locked my jaw. I got out of the car and started to walk over to them. As I got to them, I tried to compose my face as best as I could.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually, like I didn't see them listening to my phone conversation.

"Nothin', Bells. Just hanging around." Emmett said coming to hug me, just like he does every morning.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Edward asked, not hiding his curiousity, and, it looked like, a little spark of anger because of the yelling my father was doing. Hell, Edward probably recongnized the voice of Aro, didn't Daddy say that he'd met with the Cullens before?

"How do you know I was on the phone?" I asked, feigning curiousity, though I already knew how they all knew I was on the phone.

"Because I saw you in your car, on the phone." He smiled that beautiful, amazing, lovable, crooked smile.

"Oh." was my, oh so fantastic reply. "Well, anyway, let's head to class." I smiled as I started to walk to the entrance of the school. I looked behind me to see Edward following me, only Edward. And, behind him, Alice smirked, like she knew something was about to happen.

Edward and I were walking through the hallway. I stopped and turned to face him, looking up into his perfect golden eyes.

"Why are you walking with me, and nobody else?" I wanted to know.

"Well...I kinda told them I wanted to walk you to your classes." He smiled at me, a dazling smile that made me feel weak.

"Ok." I said, simply, and gabbed his hand. I started walking to my class, Edward following behind me. When I looked behind me and saw a look of disbelief on his face I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my mouth as I turned around.

When we got to my class I turned around, but I didn't expect him to be right there. I took in a deep breath, backed up against the wall and just stared into his eyes, and notice that he was doing the same. Then he started to put his hand up to my face. When he placed his palm on my cheek, I leaned into it, I liked it. He smiled at me and ran his thumb over my cheek bone, turned and walked away.

I just stood there, raising my hand up to where his was, it was still tingling. Then, Lauren walked by and glared at me. I just smirked at her and cut her off, 'accidently' knocking her books out of her hands. She went down to pick them up in her short skirt.

"Oh, Lauren don't bend too far down or the guys will really see the truth" I smiled as I saw all the people in the hall stare at her. I couldn't help but snicker at the look of sheer embarrasment on Lauren's features, the blush that was starting to spread over her cheeks at the attention she was getting.

"What truth?" This was going to be good. Really good.

"That you're actually a guy and you got a sex change, but you still have... You know..." I gave a false gagging face, making a retch sound, then I smiled sweetly and started walking away. Untill I heard her running over. She tried to punch me, something I couldn't help but laugh at. I heard her fist coming and turned around. I caught her wrist and pulled her close to me. It didn't look threatening to other people, but it sure as hell was to her, which is exactly what I had intended.

"You just messed with the wrong girl, Slut. You thought I was bad before? Wait and see. I will make your life a living hell." I then twisted her wrist back and pushed her away from me. I walked into my class and sat down, everyone was looking at me, whispering, and giving me looks of approval and appreciation. Great, there goes for fitting in.

After class, I walked out into the hall to see Edward standing there against the wall, in all of his glory. I smiled and walked up to him. We just stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us moving, or breathing.

"Come on, we're both going to be late if we don't go." He smiled, I sighed.

"Ok, lets go." As I was walking I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to look over and see what he was staring at, but I liked the fact that he was looking at me so intently.

At lunch, I sat at the Cullen's table again, beside Edward and Alice. We just talked about the things we were doing this weekend. Then Alice started the questions.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come over this weekend and meet Carlisle and Esme?" I don't know what to do. My dad said im not allowed to hang out with them, but, I'm starting to fall for Edward, and want to be around him every second, otherwise it feels like my heart isn't with me. And, anyway, how would he find out?

"I might, but I don't know, I might have to do something. How about I text or call you and I'll tell you when I find out?"

"Ok, cool." She smiled at me.

"Bella, Edward, you better go to class, otherwise you'll be late." I looked at the time and saw it was 3 minutes until the bell. I nodded and stood up, waiting for Edward to get up. We started walking to class together, this time not touching, at all.

"Alice really wants you to come over. Esme and Carlisle would love to meet you." He smiled, flashing his brillaintly white teeth at me.

"I don't know, I'll see," I said as we walked into class.

After school, I went home and sat on the chair with a bowl of popcorn, and just thought. That is, until my phone beeped, telling me I had a text message. Probably from Alice, but I couldn't be sure.

_Hey,_

_What did you do to Aro? He's really pissed_

_Love you,_

_Sister Xxx_

I sighed, it was Jane, and of course he's pissed, I disobeyed him.

_Hi,_

_I kinda, sort of did something that he didn't want me to do._

_And I hung up on him…_

_Love you to_

_Xxx_

My phone beeped again, not a minute after I had sent the message.

_Well, you better stop, because he's talking about bringing you home. _

What? He can't do that! I have to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed my father's number.

"Hello," He said, his voice so loud I thought my eardrums were going to bust. I held the phone away from my ear, hoping to make it less loud and to stop the ringing in my ears. Yep, he's pissed, sure as hell, he's pissed.

"Daddy?" I said in my little voice.

"Isabella! You are in such big trouble!" He yelled, making me cringe.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! But the other vampires were listening into the phone call, and I didn't want them to know about me!" I said.

"Hmmm, ok. I'm sorry for overreacting, but don't do that again. Otherwise, I'm sending someone over there to bring you back." He said very harshly.

"No! You can't do that, I love it here!"

"You better not hang out with the Cullens if you want to stay."

"Ok, Daddy, sorry, I was just curious. I won't do it again, I swear." I said sadly, so I could convince him.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now I have to go; have a good night." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Ok, bye." I hung up, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. Why did he have to be so mean? God, my father could be such an asshole sometimes.

I have just decided my plans. I picked up my phone and texted Alice.

_Hey, Alice._

_I will come over tomorrow._

_See ya. _

She responded almost instantly.

_Hey! _

_Yay! See you tomorrow._

_Xxx_

She replied back. I just notice something for the first time. I, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, am going to disobey her father, Aro Volturi, vampire, king of the vampire world, for the first time in my life.

What am I getting myself into?

_End!_

_OMG! Im so happy with all the favorite story and Author alerts you guys gave me im so happy!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!_

_Love you all_

_Thanks from Jacs and her Beta Edwards Heroin!_

_Xxxx _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys so my Beta is sending back the next chapter so this isn't Beta'd so if it's hard to read im sorry! If any of you want to Beta this chapter or the story if my beta doesn't respond just message me_

_Love you all!_

_p.s. the day that Bella is going over to their house is a Saturday _

**Chapter 6**

I was getting ready to go over to the Cullens house today. I decided to wear black skinny jeans with a couple small tears in them, some brown ankle boots with a bow at the back and black and white striped shirt underneath. Sexy, but casual.

I checked out myself ain the mirror and smiled. I walk down the stairs, went to the kitchen and grabbed my key, phone and headed out side to my car. I had the directions in my hand although I already memorized them it's just for show. I was pulling out of my drive way when my phone went off.

_Shit! _ I grabbed my phone

"Hello" I said

"Bella! Where are you your late!" oh god Alice. I look over to the dash board clock im one minute late!

"Ok, Alice im one minute late im on my way" I laughed

"Urg, ok fine. Get off your cell phone when you're driving! You're going to kill yourself!" I swear I heard a growl and telling Alice I better not. Who was it? It was a guys voice, was it Edward? Why though?

"You were the one that called me! And who's in the background?" she paused like she wasn't sure on how to answer the question

"Who? There's no one by me Bella. But any who! See you soon, love you!" then the line went dead.

I was driving up the road and I almost missed the drive way but I turned just in time. As I parked I looked up and gasped at the great white house. It was amazing I could see myself living here. It's much more cheery then the castle. I stepped out of the car and shut the door, I walked up the porch and was about to knock, but the door opened.

There stood Edward in all his glory, just standing there staring at me into my eyes and me right back at him. I don't know how long we stood there but then he smiled and tilted his head as if telling me to come in.

I stepped in and followed him through the hall until we got to the large living room where all of them were sitting. I smiled and looked down towards my feet, and looked up through my lashes. Then two old people came through a man and a woman, they were probably Esme and Carlisle. Esme came up towards me and hugged me. It was weird because the last motherly figure that I had in my life was my human mother and that was a long time ago. I wanted one but when I tried to hug the wives they just looked at me with disgust and yelled for one of the guards to take me away.

So I stiffened but I relaxed and hugged her back.

"Hello Bella, im Esme, it's so glad to finally meet you. The kids couldn't stop talking about you." She smiled. Then Carlisle stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. A sign of affection one which I have always wished for.

"Hello Isabella, it's a pleasure." He smiled then stared at me for a second, like somehow he knew me. I looked at him with a skeptical look. To see if he did know me. He shook his head like he was trying to shake a memory out of his head. Then looked back up and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I relaxed into it and it calmed me. I looked behind me to the person who it belong to, although I knew who it was.

Edward was smiling at me

"Would you like a tour of the place?"

"I would love one" he took my hand and led me up stairs. Around the rooms and when we got into his, I was amazed about it I loved it. I could spend hours in here talking with Edward and listening to music with him. When we got to another door I looked up at him curious. He knocked

"Come in" so this was Carlisle's study. Edward opened the door and dragged me in with him. I looked around and saw a lot of paintings on the wall I could tell they were old probably he collected on his travels, but one caught my eye.

"Carlisle, not to be a bother but what is that painting of?" I saw the two stiffen.

"My dear that's an old painting that has been in the family for more than I would say three hundred years. It's of one of my ancestors standing with the kings of old Volterra. I believe their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi." Oh my god Carlisle knew my dad and he stayed with them for awhile.

"That's so cool I always loved history" I smiled

After we finished the tour I was sitting in the living room with the kids and Carlisle and Esme were upstairs. Emmett turned to me and smiled at me. I glared at him. I knew he wanted something.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"I want to play video games"

"And you're asking me?" I smiled; I was just playing with him

"Bellaaa! Puhlease" he begged I sighed

"Fine I guess I could." Edward leaned over to me and whispered into my ear

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into" he laughed.

Emmett brought over a controller and we started to play. The rest got up and left for the kitchen, I knew they were going into talk. I tapped into the vampire hearing I have and listened in while I still beat Emmett at the game.

"Edward that one time when you put your hand on my shoulder I felt comforter, content and she relaxed a whole lot to." Jasper said really low expecting me not to hear him. I heard Alice giggle.

"Edward you can't lie to yourself, you know you like her. Plus she likes you too. You would be stupid not being able to tell." She said matter of fact.

"Guys I can't! I can't bring her into this world; it's too dangerous for her. I love her to much for anything to happen to her! And im a monster! Why would she want to be with me" I frowned at that I would always be with him.

"Edward shut up! I have seen it you will be with her and she will be turned and you will do all that stuff and it will all turn out ok! Don't go against it" Alice said.

They all came back into the living room at that time. I was still playing and right when they came in I beat Emmett. Everyone was silent

"What?" I asked

"No one has ever beat Emmett" Jasper said in disbelieve

"W-w-w what? How did you do it? You cheated!" Emmett said. I just shook my head trying to hold in my laugh.

"It's not my fault if I have better skill then you" I smiled sweetly at him. Alice and Rosalie laughed same with the boys. Emmett stood up and walked out all sulky.

"I will do a rematch Emmett in a couple days"

"You better!" he yelled back, Rosalie rolled her eyes. Waved to me and followed after Emmett. I turned to Edward and asked

"Hey can I see the garden"

"Yes you may, right this way." He smiled we made our way out to the garden and then I sat on a swinging chair and pulled Edward with me. I looked in to his eyes. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Edward….

_Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger!_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really love it when you do_

_Thanks from Jacs and Beta Edwards Heroin!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm on a roll so here is the next chapter! Remember this isn't Beta'd so sorry about the punctuation and that crap __thanks for all the story alerts and the favourites! I love you all!_

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_"Hey can I see the garden"_

_"Yes you may, right this way." He smiled we made our way out to the garden and then I sat on a swinging chair and pulled Edward with me. I looked in to his eyes. I can't believe I'm going to do this._

_"Edward…._

_Now_

I paused at what I was going to say, I kept opening and closing my mouth. I probably looked like a fish. I took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes.

"Bella!" What now? I turn around to find Emmett walking out the door towards me and Edward.

"Emmett not really good time I'll meet you inside" and turned back to Edward.

"Nopee" I could hear the smile in his voice, I turned around and glared at him. I could tell that he wasn't going to leave. So I turned back to Edward and gave him a look that said _I'm sorry but have to do this. _I was about to get up but then he grabbed my arm, and then pulled me back.

"Tell me what you're going to say first"

"Don't worry it's not that important, I'll tell you later" little did he know it could change both of our lives what I was going to tell him. I smiled and he let go of my arm so I could go to his annoying ass of a brother. I went up to Emmett although I was shorter than him I could still give him a death glare.

"What the hell do you want now you idiot?" I growled

"Oh sorry did I interrupt your guys little 'moment'?" he did the finger quotations. I leaned up to him like I was going to whisper something into his ear, when he was close enough I brought my hand up and hit the back of his head. I couldn't use my whole strength because that would be suspicious if it actually hurt him.

"What the hell" he screamed, I started walking towards the house while laughing. I turned back around and said

"That was fro interrupting our little 'moment'" and turned back around and started to run in the house. I walked through the kitchen where Esme was cooking.

Hmm didn't know vampires could cook all my food was prepared by Gianni there was a reason for that.

_Past_

_I and Felix were making pizza, it looked so yummy! We were just making the doe and hitting it with a rolling pin then I got the best idea ever!_

"_Felix do it like they do it in the parlor and TV!"_

"_You want me to toss it up and spinning it like that? I don't know if I could do that princess" he looked unsure of him self_

"_Just try it" I smiled, he nodded and tossed it up while spinning it and it came back down and landed on his hands._

"_See I knew we could do it! Do it again, but higher!" I squealed so he tossed it up again. The thing we didn't see the first time was that there was a ceiling fan… It all happened in slow motion. Felix threw the pizza up and it hit the fan, then dad walked in._

"_Hey sweet pea what's-"BAM! And it landed in his face_

"_OH shit-nez I'm so sorry master, it was a total accident" Felix said, I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, and then they started laughing._

_End_

I smiled at the memory; I walked in to the living room and automatically stopped. The couches were all pushed against the wall and a dancing game was set up in the center of the floor in front of the TV.

"Emmett if you think I am dancing, you are wrongly mistaken!" I started walking back out when I was picked up.

"Eek Emmett what the hell are you doing! I told you I am not doing that stupid game! Let me go NOW!" I started hitting his chest.

"Sorry Belly-bean I can't let you do that" he smiled at me then sat me down on the mat I tried to get up and run but he just pulled me back. I sighed and just stood still

"Fine! I'll play one game"

"Yay!" oh god he's such a child.

Later

OH MY GOSH! I hate that game so much; we just played for about two hours and every game I lost. I knew I sucked at dancing, but not that much.

I looked at the time and saw that it was six, in an half hour my dad would be calling and I can't risk Carlisle recognizing his voice over the phone so I have to leave now.

"Sorry guys I have to go home, I have home work and I want to get it done" what a shit excuse but oh well!

"Ok bells see you on Monday" Alice yelled across the room

"Ok bye"

"Bella wait!" it was Edward this time

"Edward can we make this quick, you have no idea how important this is"

"Ok I will, it's just you never told me what you were going to tell me in the garden" he smiled down at me

"Oh umm I was just going to say that the garden was the most beautiful thing that I have ever saw" I really hate lying. His face dropped like he was disappointed.

"Oh, ok bye Bella" and he walked away. I got into the car and drove down the road fast.

I got into the house and my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi sweet pea what's going on there?" dad said

"Nothing, you just caught me when I was about to go hunting" what a huge lie

"Oh really then don't let me interfere with that. I'll just talk to you tomorrow night. Love you" then I went dead. I guess I can do what I said I was going to do, and go hunting, I think I will. I took off my coat and ran up stairs and put on sweats, a black sweater and running shoes. Then tied my hair in to a messy bun and jumped out my window and landed lightly on the balls of my feet and started running into the forest.

I was just finishing a deer when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around and I stopped so I turned back to my deer. Then it started again, I turned back around.

"Whoever the hell is out there I can hear you! Show yourself!" Nothing! What the hell.

I turned around and ran through the trees and I could hear feet behind me I tried to speed up but I couldn't I was going my fastest. Then all at once the feet stopped, but I kept going.

Then all of a sudden I felt something hit me on my side and pin me to a tree. My back hit the tree and I could feel my ribs about to break I screamed out in pain. I tried to push the person off of me but I couldn't he was way stronger than me. I finally turned my head to see the golden eyes and a mop of blonde hair.

Jasper!

"Jasper stop! It's me Bella! Don't do this I'm no threat to you!" He looked up at me and stopped growling, and cocked his hair to the side

"Bella? What are you doing out here? Why were you drinking blood from a deer? What are you?" he asked in one breath all though he doesn't need to breath.

"Umm what if I can't tell you?" I said

"Well I don't care because you are" he growled

"Hey, hey, hey no need to get feisty I'm not here to hurt anybody ok. You can let me down" I said shakily

"Not before you tell me" he said sharply

"You don't understand I can't otherwise you will be killed" I whispered

"What!" who do you work for" he said loudly

"No one!"

"Ok then tell me" he adjusted his arms so his for arm was against my neck. That made my Volturi crest necklace fall out and goes against his skin. He looked down and then looked up at me, then did a double take and gasped.

"Why do you have a Volturi necklace on?"

"Umm" I paused he pushed his arm against my neck so it was harder to breath

"Tell me who you are, what you are, and who you work for or I swear to god I will kill you right here right now on this spot no matter my brothers' feelings for you!" he growled

"Ok, ok first I'm Bella well Isabella is my full name but who cares about that. Now I will tell you what I and who I'm with or work for whatever you want to call it, but you have to keep an open mind. Ok?" I asked skeptical

"I will decide that once I know" he hissed. Oh well that's the best I'm going to get out of him

"Ok… I am half vampire half human" I looked down

"What! You expect me to believe you! That's impossible" he yelled

"You said you would keep an open mind! And it is possible the woman just hast to be human. My father was a vampire and my mother was human" I said

"Ok whatever I don't believe you but keep going" he sighed

"Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this! Ahh! Ok my full name is Isabella Marie Swan…Volturi. I am the princess of the Volturi" I was starting to tear up

"You work for the Volturi! Are you sent here to kill us?" he growled

"I told you before im not here to kill anyone!" I cried

"Please let me go or at least take your arm off of my neck, I may be vampire but I'm only half" he sighed and released my neck and I fell to the ground coughing and crying cause it hurt. I heard Jasper sigh and growl and I heard him bend down.

"Bella I'm sorry, are you ok?" he actually sounded sincere

"Umm yeah, it will heal in a few minutes"

"Ok time to tell the family come on" He grabbed my arm and started to pull me and I pulled away

"NO! I can't they will kill you! Nobody is supposed to know about me being the princess until im fully changed!" I cried

"Wait… why do you care?" he asked

"Because I might love somebody" I looked down, he gasped

"That's what you were going to tell Edward wasn't it?" he said quietly

"Yeah I love him; I think he's my mate. I can't have the Volturi kill him" I cried while shaking my head and crumpling to the forest floor. Jasper grabbed me in his arms and sat me on his lap. I could picture him as a brother that I could go to anything for.

"Shhh calm down nobody will kill him or us we will make sure of it" he said as he rocked me back and forth. I don't know how long we sat there while I just cried it all out while he racked me back and forth, but after I was done crying he looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok now are you ready to tell the family and Edward what you just told me." I paused

"I know you're scared but we will make sure nobody harms you or even us, you are our family now" he smiled down at me.

"Ok let's go" he nodded and picked me up bridal style and started towards the house. I couldn't help but think about what was just about to happen. I was going to tell other vampires about who I am and about whom I love and my feelings. I might just start feeling at home

_Hey guys Im proud of this chapter! Please remember this isn't Beta'd so forgive me!_

_REVIEW REVIEW! Please please please!_

_Love you all_

_Jacs xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I was being held in jaspers arms running to the house; I was thinking. Was this the start of my horrible nightmare that I had? Where it's my fault that the Cullens will get killed the Volturi? Would my family betray me like that?

I was thinking so hard that I didn't even notice us come up to the house, I started to get more nervous and started breathing really heavy and held on tighter to Jasper. He noticed my nerves and sent calming waves to me and held me tighter against me. We got up to the deck and he was about to let me down but I just shook my head and buried it into his neck. He bent down and kissed the top of my head and whispered

"It's going to be ok, they will understand." I nodded and tried to calm down some more but it wasn't working for me. He opened the door and stepped inside and started walking toward the living room where, I could hear everyone else. He walked through the door and I heard gasps of shock then I felt someone near me and heard him breathing really hard…Edward.

"What did you do to her!" he demanding of jasper

"Dude, chill I didn't do anything to her!"Jasper growled right back

"Then why is she in this state, shivering and breathing hard?" he hissed out "Jasper give her to me. Now!" He's really starting to piss me off; he shouldn't be accusing poor Jasper of doing something he didn't do! I turned around and glared at Edward

"Edward! Stop it this instant, he didn't do anything! If anything, he helped me!" I growled…oh shit I growled!

Edward was looking at me funny, and when I went to look at the rest they were giving me the same look. Then I felt Jasper laughing behind me. I looked up at him and glared.

"Sorry darlin' but you just growled at Edward, it was kinda funny to see" he smiled I just wiggled out of his arms and walked past everyone and sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and started to look for something to watch. I could still feel everyone staring at me.

"If you keep staring at me like that then you'll have a problem" I huffed out in annoyance. Then I felt the couch sink beside me, I looked over and there was Edward.

"Bella, did you just…growl at me?" he asked bewildered.

"No Edward… I barked at you" I tried to say it with a straight face but I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy. I sighed; I guess I should do what I was brought here to do.

"I have…something to tell you guys" I looked down and started playing with my hands

"I haven't be totally truthful about who I am" I was so upset I was about to cry.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward said. I looked up at Jasper and he just nodded

"I never told you my real name… well my full name"

"Bella what are you trying to tell us?" Carisle said

"Ok so I have told you three of my name, Isabella Marie Swan. I have something that will help you with my second last name" I reached around and took off my necklace and held it in my hand. Then finally set it on the table in front of everybody. I got up and started pacing the room while Carisle took the necklace of the table and stared at it. Then gasped, and looked at me then back at the necklace. Then he passed it around the family, I heard a gasp from everyone except Edward. I looked up at him and saw him holding the necklace. He kept gripping it then un-gripping it.

"Isabella, why do you have this necklace? Where did you get it" Carisle said very quietly, I paused to answer his question

"Because it's my crest and I got it from my family" I looked down

"Bella please tell me your other last name is the Volturi" Edward whispered. I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears and just nodded. I heard a growl and looked over to Rose.

"You have been playing us all along haven't you?"

"No!" I cried

"Why did they send you here? To spy on us? To kill us?"

"NO! I wasn't sent for that I would never do that" I screamed

"Then why?" she hissed and started coming closer and getting into a hunting crouch. I looked at Jasper and he was surveying the situation.

"I don't know" then she lunged at me. I locked my body to take the hit, but it never happened. I looked up to see Jasper there holding Roes back. I just started to cry and slid down the wall holding myself. I looked up to the Cullens and said with blurry vision

"My mom got pregnant from a vampire and gave birth to me. My father left us and then my mom took us to Italy all I really remember is her saying she'll be right behind me, and then all there was screaming." "I became the leader's daughter and I was the light of the place, everyone loved me. I started to grow up and started getting powers and I became even more special. I was guarded because I wasn't as strong as a normal vampire and my blood is better than humans. Then one day my father said I was going to America to where I was born. He wants to turn me so I can be strongest vampire there ever was." I looked up every one was silent.

"When I came here I was gob stopped when I saw you, with the gold eyes, and all the kindness! All the vampires at the castle were red eyed and mean and selfless. When I noticed my blood called to Edward I called my father, told him that there were vampires with golden eyes and my blood called to one of them. He told me they were dangerous and to stay away from them. I tried to but, I was falling hard for him and couldn't stay away. So the first time in my life I disobeyed my father" I smiled sadly and looked up.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi, half vampire, daughter to René and Charlie swan, non blood related to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and I think Im in love with Edward Cullen." Then all of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and cradled and I felt lips by my ear

"And I think im in love with on Isabella Marie Swan Volturi to" I just started sobbing into his neck. He picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat down and rocked me back and forth I looked up and saw Jasper sitting beside us.

"So when you came in, why was Jasper carrying you?" Emmett said

"When I was out hunting me and Bella had a bit of a… run in" Jasper said "she was actually hunting and I saw her and thought the same thing Rosalie. I thought she was her to spy and kill us." He looked down in shame; I reached over and started rubbing his shoulder. He caught my eye and smiled at me.

"She told me who she was and that she wasn't a threat to us and I asked if she was in love with Edward she said yes and so I told her that we have to go tell the family and she was nervous so I picked her up and brought her here" everyone was looking at me then Emmett had to break the silence

"Hey so are you as strong as a vampire" I smiled at him and adjusted myself on Edwards lap so I was sitting on it.

"No im not as strong as you guys nor as fast as you, but I have had plenty of training and some other stuff"

"So would you fight me?"

"Sure but you might lose" I grinned

"Hell no I won't lose to a hybrid, let alone a girl" once he said that all the girls in the room glared at him, he shrunk back in fear and laughed

"Just kidding" I felt Edward glaring at Emmett and turned to him and pecked him on the lips. He picked me up and started his way to his room.

"Hey Eddie where are you going with her? I was going to fight with her"

"Not now Emmett! And stop calling me Eddie!" I just laughed at their banter. We got to his room and he lied us down on the bed and pulled me to his chest and put his nose into my hair, and smiled.

"So Aro calls you his daughter? Why hasn't Carisle heard of you, he stayed with the Volturi early on in his life?"

"I may look to be seventeen but im seven years old. I grew very fast so that is why he never saw me." I explained

"When I had to leave last night fast it was because my father was calling and I didn't want Carisle recognizing his voice over the phone"

"Why would that be a bad thing, if he recognized his voice? Carisle would love to talk to Aro im sure"

"Because I sorta had a dream that they would kill you if we stayed close or that my family found out that I was close to you"

_BAM! Done sorry it's not Beta'd again but this is being really difficult to find a reliable one so sorry!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Because I sorta had a dream that they would kill you if we stayed close or that my family found out that I was close to you," I stated bluntly.

Edward just stared at me in shock "W-why would they do that?" he stuttered

Gulping, I started to pace so I didn't have to look at him.

"Well, as I said before, they think you guys are dangerous and want to take over. Even though Carisle is like...their adopted brother. They don't like any threats although you guys aren't; Aro is so clouded with power that he'll do anything if something. Or someone(s) is a threat," I explained.

Pacing still, I ran my hand through my brown locks, frustrated. Moments later, I felt hands gently stop me and hold me still. Not bothering to look who stopped me, I gazed down at my feet. Though, the person wouldn't allow that and softly placed a finger under my chin, pulling up my head so I looked in his liquid golden eyes. Unable to stop myself, I started to get lost in the intensity of Edward's orbs and my knees began to go weak.

"Don't worry Bella. No matter what happens we'll be with you. We won't let anybody harm you. They'll have to go through me and maybe Emmett because he thinks of you as a little sister. So please don't be worried. We won't let anything happen. Okay?" He said lovingly and kissed me lightly on the lips softly, but filled with so much passion...then it was over to soon.

"Just the thought of anything happening to you...or anyone of them, makes me feel ashamed. It would be all on me because I was the one-" Edward gently placed a finger to my lips, stopping my blabbering and chuckled.

"Bella, don't even say that. No one thinks that...except maybe Rose." He smiled, then took my hand in his and led me out of his room, down the stairs, and to where everyone was sitting around the TV.

Emmett abruptly gazed up and jumped off the couch, coming toward me and stood, bouncing on his feet in front of me. I wanted to laugh. He was starting to act like Alice right this moment.

"Belly-Bean! Do you maybe want to wrestle with me outside?" he questioned, excitement in his eyes.  
I hesitated to answering because he was intimidating, but...I can take Dimitri...so I can take Emmett right?

Taking a deep breath, I plastered a grin on my face. "Sure Emmett, I would love to kick your ass for calling me Belly-Bean."

Smirking, he raised his eyebrows. "Do I hear a bet?"

I smirked right back and shrugged. "Maybe...maybe not. What do you propose?" I questioned.

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry Belly-Bean." I growled. "Nothing big." He tapped his chin, calculating. "What about...if I win, I get to call you whatever names I want."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. But if I win, you have to be my butler for three1 months and you can't call me anything except my actual name. You in?" I challenged.

He grinned like a wild cat. "DEAL!"

Reaching out in front of me, I took his hand in mine. "Deal."

Smirking, I whirled around and glided towards the back door. Glancing behind my back, I see Emmett standing there, frozen.

Giggling, I motion toward outside. "You coming or are you too afraid and backing out already?"

That seemed to snap him out of his frozen stance. Emmett barked a laugh.

"You wish Belly-Welly!" he boomed while walking toward me.

Shaking my head, I continued my way outside with him following. As I spun around when I was by the tree line, I saw the rest of the family on the porch, wanting to watch the event. Catching Edward's gaze, I smiled and he crooked a grin back.

"Hey! You ready or you going to keep goggling my brother?" Emmett laughed.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention toward him. "Okay, okay. I'm ready when you are."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to wait an eternity for you to be ready Belly," he said with fake exasperation. "Now, down to business. You ready to get beat by me?"

I flung my head back and full out laughed. Then stopped, locking my eyes with him and switched my stance.

"Oh big brother. You have it all wrong._ I'm_ the one going to beat_ you_," I chuckled darkly.

He smirked and shook his head. "Cut the talk Belly-Bean and let's get dirty."

I laughed again. "Let's."

With that, Emmett changed his stance to copy mine and we started to circle each other. To someone on the outside, it would look like we were doing a type of dance.

Peering at Emmett from under my lashes with an evil smile, to see him sizing me up and then, him being a retard, he charged me. The most obvious kill. Rolling my eyes at his stupidity, I stepped out of the way, causing him to charge right past me and into a tree, knocking it down. Giggling, I spun around and crouched as he pushed himself up, crouching too.

Again, he was going to go for an obvious move, tackling me from the left side. Sighing, I waited for him to charge me and as he was about to slam into me, I bent down, bunching my leg muscles and jumped over him, landing on the ground. Before he could process what happened, I pounced onto his back, covering his eyes. Though, as I was laughing, he flipped me off of his back so I landed on the ground in front of him, on my back.

Grinning, thinking that he won, he turned around, dusting off his hands in satisfaction. _I guess he thinks he won,_ I thought with dismay. _Well, he's got another thing coming._

While his back was turned, I quickly swung my leg around, successfully knocking his feet out from under him. He landed smack on his face in a puddle of wet mud. Suddenly, a burst of laughter sounded from the porch from the others and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Man, at least you got one that isn't a stuck up girl, she can fight! Hey Bella? Who's going to where the pants in the relationship?" Jasper asked, laughing hysterically.

Then a big _smack! _came from them and Jasper shouted, "OW!"

Glancing over, I saw Alice shaking her head with a scowl. I giggled and turned towards Emmett, forgetting that he was on the ground still. As he pushed himself up, I pounced on top of him, pinning him. Emmett struggled to have the get the upper hand, but as much as he toss and turned to throw me off, it wasn't going to happen. Though, he did manage to turn around so he was on his back and facing me, but I wrapped my arm on his neck so he couldn't escape.

Leaning down to his ear, I whispered, "Now you're my slave for the next three months brother bear. You lose."

Giggling, I jumped up and sprinted over to the others and right into Edward's waiting arms.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head while mumbling, "Good job love. It was about time someone put him in his place," he chuckled.

My wind chime laugh filled the air as Emmett grumbled and slouched his way toward us. I grinned and turned myself around so my back was pressed into Edward.

Pouting. "How was that even possible? You cheated!" Emmett whined. "I want a rematch!"

I shook my head. "No Emmett, I won fair and square. It's not my fault you can't fight. Plus...I have far better training than you do even though I'm half the height and size of you," I smiled and took Edward's hand, leading him inside.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Emmett bellowed. "Bella, come back! I want a rematch!"

Sighing, I yelled back, "Maybe later Emmett. I think there are some grizzlies with your name on them in the mountains."

As I sat on Edward's lap, I heard Emmett leave with Rosalie, mumbling idiotic words under his breath. Rolling my eyes once more at Emmett, I leaned into Edward's chest and buried my face in the crook of his neck. While I sighed, I heard the rest of the family come in and sit down around us. I heard a throat being cleared and I glanced up to see it was Jasper.

"Yes Jasper would you like something?" I questioned, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bells, how did you learn to fight like that?" he said in disbelieve.

"Well, I learned mostly from Felix and some from Uncle Caius." I smiled and started playing with Edwards hair, I could tell he liked it because he sighed in contentment and a smile was on his lips.

"Wow! You have amazing skills Bells," he stated with a bit of southern accent.

"Thanks. May I ask is you from the south?" I questioned.

"Yes I am, I'm from Huston. How did you know?" he replied back.

"I could tell by the little twang you have in your voice. Two of my close friends have the same kind of accent. I learned lots of history about the vampire wars from them," I explained, smiling at him.

Jasper switched his gaze down a bit like he was remembering memories… wait Jasper...

"Jasper, w-what was your real name before you met the Cullen Family?" It couldn't be, could it?

"Uh..well, it was Whitlock," he answered...a little startled.

"Well Jasper Whitlock, it is very good to finally meet you. I have heard many interesting stories about you in the Vampire wars down south," I smiled.

Standing up, I glided to him and stood in front of him.

"Wait! Hold up! How do you know me?" he replied, defensive.

"Oh,, that sounded like a stalker. Please don't think I am," I stated. "I know you by some friends. They have been searching for their long, lost brother for a very long time and I so happen to hear about you," I explained. "Around the time when one of them left to set off to find his mate.

Jasper stared at me in disbelief. "On-only two people has ever called me their brother in my past," he stuttered in astonishment.

I grinned. "I know Jasper. Peter and Charlotte have been looking for you," I smiled. "They miss you so much."

His eyes lit up with happiness. I don't even know if I have ever seen anyone this happy in a long time...well, except for Alice.

He blinked a couple of times. "You know Peter and Char? Where are they? Can we call them?" he asked, shooting each question like a bullet.

I giggled. "Yes, I know them. They're very close friends..." I trailed off, tapping my chin. " I believe they are in Africa at the moment and I'm sure we can call them."

Pulling out my cellphone, I pressed number five for speed dial, pressed speaker so everyone could hear, and waited for Pete or char to answer. We listened while it rung four times until Peter picked up.

"Darlin', I am so happy to hear from you, but right now isn't the best of times. We were just hunting, though for you...we'll stop for a couple of minutes," he chuckled. "So darlin' what's up?"

I laughed. He was always playful and fun.

"Awww, thanks Peter. You're the best. Actually though, I called because I have a special person here who wanted to talk to you," I inquired.

Looking at Jasper, I smiled and he returned it. Just then Charlotte answered.

"Hey Bells, it's your favorite person," she laughed while I shook my head. "Anyways, who's the person Bella?"

Glancing at Jasper, I motioned him to talk. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I think I'll let him tell you himself Char."

"Hey Peter and Char" he spoke quietly with tons of emotion in his voice.

"Lil' brother, is that you?" Peter questioned.

Jasper swallowed. "Yeah. It's me Peter." His voice cracked, seeming as though if he could, he would be crying.

We listened intently for any sign of voices in the dead silence on the other end.

"Oh Jazz! I miss you so much! Did you end up finding your true love?" Char asked, breaking the silence with a small voice which seemed as though is choked up with tears.

He chuckled, pulling Alice to his side and kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I did Char. Her names Alice and I'm sure you would love her as much as I do."

"Jazzy boy, it sounds like you're going soft on us. Do I need to come there and knock some sense into you?" Peter laughed

"Nah, but I would love to see you two. I miss you so much," he said with so much emotion.

"Ow! Char stop it!" we heard Peter shout. "Man, we're coming to see you otherwise I think Char is going to rip me up and burn me. Where abouts are ya?" Peter asked.

"We're in Forks, Washington. Are you actually going to come and see me. And if so, how long will it take you to get here?" he questioned, a smile so big and happy on his face that he was sending out happy vibes to all of us, making us all jumpy and excited.

"Of course we would honey. You're our brother. We would do anything for you and we should be there in about two days," Charlotte said.

Alice went into her vision mood and then came out of it, holding up two fingers to confirm they would be here in two days.

"Ok guys. Can't wait to see you. Love y'all," Jasper responded.

"Ok lil' brother, we'll see you in two days." Then the line went down and slipped it in my pocket after shutting it. Feeling arms wrap around me, I turned around and I saw Jasper. I hugged him back, glad that he was happy.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how happy this has made me," Jasper said as we heard the door open. Glancing up, we saw Emmett and Rose there.

"So, what we miss?" Emmett asked casually.

"Well, Jasper's sister and brother are coming in two days for a reunion," I stated.

"Ok," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, dragging Rose to the couch and sat down, pulling her next to him while draping his arm over her shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out. Peeking at the caller ID, I couldn't believe who it was. It totally was not perfect timing. Looking at everybody, I placed my fingers on my lips.

"You guys, please be quiet, it's my dad," I pleaded.

They all nodded and waited for me to answer. Slowly, I opened my phone and placed it by the ear.

"Hi daddy..."

**Hey guys ok here in my next chapter hope you like it!**

**I have found a beta! Her name is ****Celene Hudor Midnight I suggest you check out the stories she has done.**

**Review and subscribe!**

**Jacs xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap**

_They all nodded and waited for me to answer. Slowly, I opened my phone and placed it by the ear._

_"Hi daddy..."_

**Chapter 10**

"Hi sweetie how are you?" came his voice through the phone.

I swallowed and looked over to everybody; they were all standing still so they wouldn't make a noise.

"I'm fine dad, how is everyone?" I nervously questioned.

"Well of course they miss you greatly. Other than that, Jane is being the same little mean thing she always is. Whenever someone comes in she's right there to hurt them," he replied.

Grimacing, I whisper quietly, "Dad, that's because you ask her to. That's why she's always miserable. She doesn't want to hurt people, but does it for you."

Unfortunately, how many times I tried him he still didn't understand...

"Yes, yes, I know darling; however, it's her job to do so," he explained.

"Yeah I know" I sighed.

"So how school is? How the kids there are? Are any boys bugging you?"

Uh-oh...

"Uh, yeah. Only one though…his name is mike Newton," I hesitantly said.

Suddenly, there was a growl and a loud crash. I peeked to my side to see Jasper with his hand over Emmett's mouth while holding him down. I smile apologetic and switched my attention back on my dad.

"Bella! What was that? Are you okay!"

Shit! What have we just gotten into?

"Sorry about that dad. There were just some kids playing outside. There's a lot of kids on this street and I have the window open; their just a little close. I think they just hit a garbage can," I lied easily.

"Oh. Are you sure you are okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine! Although, I should go out and check on the kids. They might be hurt, so I'll talk to you in a bit okay? Bye!" I rushed out and slammed my phone shut.

Turning around, I pinched my nose and closed my eyes in frustration. Snapping my eyes open, I glare angrily at Emmett and his stupidity; he actually looked scared...? Stalking toward him, I picked him up by his collar and stared intently into his eyes.

"!" I bellowed.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but closed it after a second of thinking. Good choice.

"Emmett, do you know what would happen if my dad, never mind my family, would do if they found out that I was with you guys! Especially dating one?" I growled menacingly.

Emmett gulped and nodded instantly.

"They will kill all of you, including me. It doesn't matter if I am their family, I disobeyed an order!" I screeched.

I trader tear slid down my cheek and I stepped back, dropping Emmett I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute. I open my eyes slowly and glided away...well, that is until I felt arms being wrapped around me. Glancing back over my shoulder, I see Emmett and his forlorn face. I tried to smile back, but it turned into a grimace.

"It's okay Bella; if they find out and want to kill us we will fight them. If they kill us it's okay, you know why?" I shook my head "Because we know we we're fighting for family, and if they don't want you in their family that's their own fault. You're in our family now and we're not letting go of you any time soon, no matter what you say." He smiled.

Tears started to slide down my face and I nodded, burying my face in his chest and sobbed silently. He just held me like a big brother would.

I felt Emmett nod his head and pass me on to someone. I gazed up to see Edward holding me now. I just started crying more. He gently kissed the top of my head while whispering sweet words in my ear.

Moments later, I finally stopped crying and stepped away from him while looking at the family.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, especially you Emmett. There was no reason to do what I did to you. I just can't think of what would happen if you guys got hurt because of me," I sighed.

"Bella, it's fine. We know this is hard for you." Esme smiled kindly.

"Okay, we have two days until Char and Peter come, so what should we do?"

I smiled and laughed. Everyone just shook their head with grins.

_**2 days later**_

I was watching Jasper and Emmett fighting in the yard; everyone else was out hunting. I had just woke up a couple hours ago because I had stayed up with Alice since she wanted to play Bella Barbie on me.

I had just got comfy on a deck chair with a blanket when both boys stopped their fighting and got in hunting crouches and started growling. I stood up in alarm.

"Guys what is going on?" I yelled

"Bella come here and stand behind us!" Emmett yelled. I ran over to them and grabbed Emmett's upper arm and squeezed hard. They started growling.

"What is it?" I whispered

"Someone is out there," Jasper stated bluntly.

Listening closely, I could hear footsteps coming near and smell their scents. One smelt like fire wood and horses and the other one smelt like lemon and lilies. I started laughing hysterically. The boys stared at me like I had gone crazy.

"Jazz, you should know the smell. Take a whiff and tell me who it smells like."

Confused, he sniffed the air while closing his eyes. A smile broke across his ace and his eyes opened wide.

"Em, it's okay," he stated as he put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Emmett hesitantly stood out of his crouch and looked at both of us unsurely. I just walked around him and stepped forward. They were almost here. I heard them stop just inside the tree line, not sure if they should come out or not.

"Peter! Charlotte! You can come on out!" I yelled happily.

Shadows appeared, coming out of the trees that were in the shape of my long lost parents. Excitedly, I sprinted toward them, jumping into their awaiting arms.

"Oh Bells! We missed you too, you have no idea," Char cried with venom tears that would never fall. I felt Char and Pete gasp, releasing me while looking ahead. I peeked up to see what they were staring at; they were gazing at Jasper.

Jasper was frozen in his spot, just staring at his long lost brother and sister. He started walking forward as Peter and Char did the same. They finally got in front of each other and just stood there. Then Jasper jumped at them, hugging them tightly as if he let go, they would disappear again. I'm sure if he could cry, he would be bawling right now.

"My brother, how we have missed you!" Peter exclaimed while hugging Jasper back just as hard.

"God! I missed you guys so much! I'm sorry I left…" then Peter had him in a headlock before he could finish.

"Jasper, I swear to god if you say sorry that you left us, you just might not have an arm anymore," Peter laughed out.

Jasper chuckled, flipping over and pinning Peter to the ground. I giggled while smiling hugely.

"Remember who was in charge of you back in the day," Jasper laughed.

"Yes, whatever Major. I see you're not out of practice. Still as good as you were."

Jasper nodded and jumped off Peter. We heard five pairs of footsteps coming home. Smiling, I turned around just in time to have Edward come into my arms and give me a quick peck on the lips.

Then we gazed at everyone else; they were all staring at Peter and Charlotte who were still beside Jasper. Alice was just standing off to the side, not sure of what to do. When was Jasper going to introduce them? He was still in shock, so I guess I had to take matters into my own hands.

I coughed loud to get his attention. He looked up at me and I moved my eyes over to Alice then back to him. His eyes widened and he quickly walked over to Alice. Grabbing her hand, he brought her over to Peter and Charlotte. I could tell Alice was nervous (surprising for her).

"Peter. Charlotte, I would like you to meet the love of my life, Alice." He smiled and pulled her closer to his side.

"Hello Alice, it's very nice to finally meet you. I'll be glad to tell you some embarrassing stories of my boy Jasper here," Peter chuckled as he bent down and kissed her hand. Alice just giggled.

"Peter, you don't need to do that, I have kept those stories a secret for a reason," Jasper sternly said as he looked over at Emmett.

"Too bad Jazzy boy, I'll tell someone before we leave," Peter laughed out then winked at Emmett. Being Emmett, he did a fist pump into the air while I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Alice, it's very nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along great. Please ignore my dear husband," Char laughed, giving her a hug.

"It's great to meet you both, I have heard so much about you too," Alice stated, slightly nervous still.

Hearing a cough behind us, I spun around to see the family staring at everything that's going on.

"Peter and Charlotte, I would like you to meet the Cullen Clan," I said. Peter and Charlotte walked over to me, stopping to stand with me in front of the Cullens. First we came up to Carlisle and Esme.

"This is Carlisle and Esme they are the parents and my parents I like to think to." Both inclined their head in a silent hello. Next were Emmett and Rosalie.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett may be intimidating but he is a teddy bear, so no worry. Oh and at the moment he is my slave for three months." I laughed as did Peter while shaking his head. He looked at Emmett,

"Did you challenge her to a fight man?" Emmett just nodded his head and Peter smiled. "You underestimated her didn't you? You shouldn't because I taught her most of the moves she knows."

"That's why the moves looked familiar because they're your moves that I taught you" Jasper mused.

"Yeah, now let's keep going," I said as I stepped in front of Edward.

"This is Edward, the first changed by Carlisle and my boyfriend right now." I whispered the last part.

"What was the last part I didn't hear that," Emmett mocked, just to torcher me.

"I said and my boyfriend right now."

Peter froze and stared at Edward like he was seeing if he was okay for me. I wasn't sure, though. Edward flinched a little.

"I think he's yelling at Edward through his head," Jasper whispered in my ear. I looked at Peter and Edward again to see Edward give a curt nod.

Peter turned around and smiled. "Okay can we go inside now?"

He gazed around at everybody.

"Yes, right this way," Carlisle politely said, leading everyone inside. We all walked in and sat down on the couches.

"So Peter, you were in the southern wars with Jasper right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I was." Peter smiled. He looked at Jasper; it looked like he was in a sort of a type of flash back.

**JPOV**

_I had just got out of Marias tent. We were talking about the next plan to go attack the next town over._

_There was a huge bomb fire going at the center of camp. I started walking around to find the older recruit, Peter who was coming up to his one year mark and has been with a new recruit named Charlotte who is not that strong, so I am supposed to destroy her._

_I found Peter at the top of the hill where you could see the sunset go over the mountains._

"_Peter lets go we have some ones to get rid of," I called up to him._

_He was in front of me in a split second. We started walking to where the ones we had to destroy were lined up. Maria had picked them out and said we were going to give them special training, so they had to line up._

_We got there and Peter growled. I glanced over at him with a brow raised. He was looking at the line. I followed where his eyes were. They were trained on one of the ones that were lined up. It was that girl that he likes. He looked ever at me with pleading eyes._

"_Man I'm sorry but we know we have to do it. It is an order," I whispered._

"_Jazz I'm sorry, I can't kill her. I L...Love her." I froze._

"_You love her?" _

_He just nodded. I sighed and started pacing. I didn't know what to do._

"_Jasper, if you kill her, I won't hesitate to try and kill you. She is my mate!" he hissed out._

"_Go," I tersely stated._

"_What? I'm not going to let you kill…" he growled._

"_Go with her and RUN!" I hissed out at him with hard set eyes. "I'll create a diversion" _

_He hugged me._

"_Charlotte and I will come back for you, I promise," he whispered in my ear before stepping back and putting on a poker face._

_I just nodded and turned around. I sent anger urges to one new born so he would want to fight. It worked and he attacked the one beside him, then they were all in except for Charlotte. Peter went up behind her and pulled her with him and they took off._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? MAJOR!" Maria yelled. We both went into separate the fight._

_2 Weeks later_

_Our army was just going in to attack the town that we had planned to. We just started to charge when I was tackled from the side and dragged into the bushes. I started to struggle, but then I heard the voice of my only friend._

"_Major stop struggling, it's just us," Peter whispered._

"_Peter you actually came back," I said in disbelief._

"_Of course we did. I said we would." He grinned._

"_Let's go otherwise we will get caught." Then we ran away from hell._

**BPOV**

Peter had just finished telling us about him and Jaspers past when they both escaped. Jasper blinked and looked around. We all stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, Peter was just telling us how you guys escaped out of Maria's army," Alice said.

Jasper instantly looked down.

"Sorry, I was just out of it. I was having a flash back of the same thing." He looked at Peter and nodded at him.

**PPOV**

Jasper nodded at me and I know he was saying thank you for that day. No matter how many times he said thank you to me and Charlotte. He would still feel the need to say thank you to us for saving him that day. Even though he saved us first and he could have been killed.

We are both in each other's debt.

I looked at him too and nodded at him, smiling knowingly.

* * *

**Ok so that's it hoped you liked it! So Bella sees Charlotte and Peter as sort of her parents as you can see (or read whatever). But I think there will be more Jasper and Bella moments because I love them together **

**Thanks to ****Celene Hudor Midnight for being a great Beta!**

**Oh and for any Aussies reading this happy Australia Day! **

**~Jacs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A week has gone by since Char and Peter has been here with no casualties except with Peter and Emmett. They were play fighting, like you know, when you fool around; however, it got a _little _too serious and Jasper and Carlisle had to step in and break it up before anything bad happened. Other than that, everything has been fine. Jasper has been catching up with Peter while Alice chatted with Char about who knows what. I've also had a few calls from my dad, although, even though it kills me, I just keep on lying about the Cullens, but my life couldn't be any better.

Glancing up, I smiled at Edward who was playing with my hair and once and a while kissing my head and whispering sweet non-sense in my ears so nobody else could hear. My eyes were beginning to become blurry and I was about to doze off when I felt my phone vibrate. Reluctantly, I sighed while Edward unwrapped his arms from around me.

As soon as I was outside, I answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi darling, are you ok?" dad questioned.

"Yeah dad, I was just about asleep when you called. So I'm just tired that's all," I replied.

"Ok, I won't be long then. I just want to tell you a surprise."

Uh-Oh.

"Really… what is it?" I nervously asked, unsure.

"Well I, your uncles, and some of the guard are going to be down south dealing with the wars that are starting up again. So we thought it would be good to come up and see you!" he excitedly replies.

Only one thought zoomed over in my mind: Oh. My. God! This could not be happening! When they come, they'll smell the Cullens all over me and get suspicious.

I was rabbling inside my head when I got brought out of my sputtering.

"Bells are you there?" dad asks, worried.

"Sorry dad I was just in shock! Of course that would be a great idea; I miss you guys so much!" I gushed out a laugh.

"Ok great, so we have to go to the south in a week and then we will call you when we are half way to Washington," he explains.

"Ok dad, can't wait!" I fake enthusiasm.

"Ok Hun, bye," he said before hanging up.

Then it was silent as I stood there, still shocked out of my mind. I just couldn't believe that they were coming. Standing there, I was freaking out. It seemed hours went by before someone's hands rested on my shoulders, shaking me slightly. Faintly, I heard a voice call my name. Shaking my head, I looked up with panicked eyes to see Edward.

"Love, what's the matter?" he questioned as I started balling my eyes out, throwing myself into his embrace.

"Family… coming…week…trouble" I gasped out, still tears streaking down my cheeks and shudders racking my body.

Edward sighed and picked me up before walking me to a chair and sitting me on his lap. Sniffling, I gazed down to the ground to see another pair of feet. Tears suddenly came to my eyes as I looked up to Carlisle before quickly looking back down so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Bella, Carlisle is going to take a look at you ok?" Edward asked as I nodded.

I felt finger underneath my chin making me look up at Carlisle.

"Ok Bella, I want you to look at me and take deep breaths, just calm down," he instructed quietly.

I did as he said and was starting to come out of my hysterics.

"Ok Bella, now that you are calmed down, can you tell us what you were trying to say?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok...that was my dad on the phone-and- he said that they had a problem something about the wars starting up again in the south. He said that once they were finished that they were coming up here to see me," I explained before bursting out crying once again.

"Why is that a bad thing sweetie? Don't you want to see your dad and family?" Carlisle questioned softly

"I do, but they're going to smell you all over me and then they are going to get mad then something very, very bad is going to happen!" I cried and hugged Edward closer to me. He picked me up again and carried me inside the house. We went to the living room and sat down where everyone else was.

"Bells remember what I said, that if they come and they want to hurt us it won't happen because we will kick some serious ass," Emmett said as everybody nodded in agreement, but Esme was looking disapproving at him for his language. I had to hold back a laugh, but couldn't as a giggle escape my lips. Everybody smiled when they heard and Edward started tickling my sides.

"You find that funny that Emmett is about in trouble for using bad language do you?" he chuckled.

I couldn't form a sentence, so I nodded while laughing hysterically, squirming under his hands. I was just about to die from laughing.

"St…st…Edward! Please stop!" I giggled.

After a couple minutes of him tickling me to the ends of the earth, Edward finally stopped and bent down to kiss my neck. Once that was over, everyone went back to what we were doing, but one thing was different. Peter was glaring at Edward and Edward was staring intently back. After some time went by, I felt Edward nod and shifted me so I was on the couch instead of his lap. He went to get up, but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"Its ok love, I'll be right back. Peter and I are just going to talk about something." He explained, smiling softly, and then placing a kiss on my lips. I sighed and leaned around him to send a glare at Peter that said, 'hurt him and you're dead'. He nodded and got up, following Edward out the door. Once the door was closed, I started worrying about what Peter was going to do to Edward.

I felt calming waves come and sooth me. I looked over to Jasper who was across from me. He got up and sat beside me, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Bella, you have no reason to worry. I think Peter is just going to have a talk with Edward about his intentions are with you and all that stuff. You have to remember that he sees you as a daughter. So he thinks it's his responsibility to give the boys the 'if you hurt her, ill hurt you' talk." Jasper smiled down at me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered and looked up at him.

"I am one hundred percent positive," he replied seriously.

I nodded and relaxed into his side as I gently leaned my head on his chest and fell asleep. Next thing I know, Jasper is nudging me awake.

"Darlin' their back," he whispered in my ear.

At that, I jumped up and looked towards the door to see Peter's arm on Edwards shoulder while they laughing at something. I don't know how big my smile was, but it was huge. Edward and Peter finished laughing, then they went their separate ways; Edward came over to me.

"Hey love," Edward said and took Jaspers spot beside me, pulling me to his lap again.

I looked up at him about to ask what they talked about, but he silenced me with his lips.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he said after pulling away from kissing me.

I looked over to the clock, reading it: eleven o'clock at night. I was starting to get tired. I tried to stifle a yawn, but Edward noticed how tired I was and he started picking me up as I tried to protest; however, it wasn't happening.

"Its bed time for the vampire/ human hybrid," he jokily said.

I huffed and hid my face in his chest as he just chuckled. Everyone said night to me while I grumbled back to them, making them laugh. Next thing I knew, I was in the bed, passed out with Edward next to me.

I woke by the sun shining in my face. I groaned and pulled the cover up over my head to attempt to stop the evil sun rays waking me up even more than I was. I heard a little chuckle beside me.

"Shut up, stupid sun woke me up." I sighed before poking my head out of the covers and looked at the god beside me.

"Mornin' love," he simply said, kiss me.

I just groaned again and rolled over so I was right beside and up against his side, sighing in bliss. I was so comfortable in the moment I could have lied there forever. Then the incidents from yesterday came back to me. Dad calling, them coming to visit in a week, and Peter taking to Edward.

"Why don't you get ready? Esme is making some breakfast for you down stairs."

I jumped out of bed and headed to Edward's closet was and where Alice has put some of my clothes. I went in and got a pair of sweats and then I couldn't decide on what shirt, so I grabbed one of Edward's sweat shirts and slid it on.

I walked out of the closet to find Edward slipping on one of his t-shirts over his head. When he saw me he smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he bent down to kiss my forehead. We stood there for a while and just stayed in the moment. He then looked down at me and whispered, "I love how you're wearing my clothes. It shows people that you're with me."

He smiled while I blushed crimson.

"I love your blush to," He informed me in a quiet smooth voice that made me blush even more.

Edward just shook his head and steered me out of the room down stairs to the kitchen, to where Esme was cooking bacon and it looked like Emmett was attempting to make toast with a pile that was burnt beside him. I sat down in a stool at the counter.

"Hello dear, did you sleep well?" Esme asked.

"Yes I did. Thanks Esme, but you didn't have to do all this, I could have done it on my own," I said hastily.

"Dear, it was no problem! I love to cook."

She smiled motherly at me, than turned back to the stove, turning it down so the bacon sizzled.

"AHH!" I jumped three feet in the air.

"Emmett! Why did you have to yell at this time in the morning?" I yelled

"This stupid toaster thing keeps turning the bread black," he yelled back.

I sighed and walked over to see the toaster. He had the heat all the way up. I sighed and turned it down

"Emmett, next time check the heat. Now try it," I laughed and walked back to the stool. Edward sat beside me laughing.

"Edward be nice! At least he is trying!" I scolded him.

He looked down like he was scared in what I was going to say to him next. I leaned over the counter and put my head down and smiled so no one could see.

"Ohh! Eddies in trouble," Emmett taunted.

"Emmett shut up!" I and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Jeez! Sorry, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said quieter.

I picked up the closest thing near me, which ended up being a wooden spoon and whipped it at his head with my actual strength. It flew through the air fast and he wasn't expecting it so when it hit his head and broke, he screamed and jumped like a girl. It went silent, though I started laughing so loud that fell off the chair, then everybody started to join me. I even saw Esmes shoulders shaking in quieted laughter.

"Mommy! She hit me with a spoon!" Emmett whined.

"Sorry dear, I didn't see anything, so I can't punish anyone. Also I'm sure you deserved it," Esme said while caring a plate with eggs and bacon on it over to me, setting it in front of me.

"But…but she hit me with a spoon!" He stuttered.

I just grinned at him, stuffing food in my mouth.

"Snooze you lose Em!" I cackled.

He huffed and walked out of the room, muttering something about his Rosie will believe him.

"Bella, I know he deserved it, but still it's not nice to hit people with my spoons and break them," Esme said sternly while smiling. "But I will let you get off it just this once," she said while kissing me on my forehead.

"Thank you Esme and if you want a new spoon, I'll buy one for you," I replied.

"No problem dear," she laughed and walked out of the kitchen to leave me and Edward alone.

"You know, he's planning his revenge on you right," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda figured he would, but I have an advantage," I said while I started eating again.

"Oh really and what would that be?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrow.

"I have a future seeing pixie on my side." I turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't related to any of us?" he grinned.

"Oh god, I hope not!" I widened my eyes and swiped my hand across my forehead in 'phew' gesture.

"Oh my Bella, I love you," he said while leaning over and kissing me. "That was a bad idea," he laughed.

"What? Why?" I said in disbelieve.

"Because I just got the dreading taste of eggs and bacon," he laughed while looking a bit green.

"You ass! I thought you didn't want to kiss me! Never do that again!" I laughed, while hitting on the harm playfully.

"Sorry love, that just tasted really bad," he apologized.

"Well, not to me," I stated and took another bite.

Edward scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I don't know how you eat this stuff. It smells like dirt to me," he said while holding his nose shut.

"Easy, I put some on a fork and put some in my mouth, then chew and swallow," I explained to him like a five year old while showing him.

He just shook his head at my silliness. Although, with how everything is going so well, I couldn't ignore the thought in the back of my head that my family was coming in a week and it could either turn out very terrible or really fantastic. Definitely since I might just have to choose a side and there are millions of questions zooming through my mind, but the one biggest, most important question is...

_What __**side**__ will I choose in the end?_

**Thanks guys please review it makes me write faster! And that makes you guys happy!**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks to my beta she is great!**

**Jacs xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap**

_He just shook his head at my silliness. Although, with how everything is going so well, I couldn't ignore the thought in the back of my head that my family was coming in a week and it could either turn out very terrible or really fantastic. Definitely since I might just have to choose a side and there are millions of questions zooming through my mind, but the one biggest, most important question is..._

_What __**side**__ will I choose in the end?_

**Chapter 12**

If you had a searching revenge Emmett, wouldn't you be thrilled that you have a pixie seeing future friend by your side? For the past few days, Emmett has been trying to seek revenge on me for the spoon accident; however, he hasn't been able to since my good friend Alice has been at my side, telling me what he's been planning. Who would have thought the pixie would be such use? Smiling, I remember all his attempts Emmett has made, but failed miserably each and every one of his plans.

_Attempt 1_

_I was going into Edwards's bathroom to have a shower after being outside all day and being muddy. I was just about to enter the room when Alice sped in front of me._

"_You might not want to have a shower with your shampoo Bella." I just sighed, thinking it was because she thought the shampoo I used wasn't the best for my hair, but I didn't care._

"_I don't care what you think about my hair products Alice I just want to get clean." I tried to get past her but she grabbed me._

"_They are bad...but that's not the point. Someone thought it would be sweet revenge if he put dye in it," she explained._

"_Emmett?" I questioned, although knowing anyways._

_She nodded her head, conforming my suspicion. Sighing, I shook my head and went into the bathroom, taking the bottles and went to Rosalie and Emmett's bathroom before switching the bottles._

_**10 minutes later**_

"_Bella! What have you done to my husband's hair! It's purple!" Rosalie's bellowing voice boomed through the house._

Oh did I get a mouth full from her after the fresco of Emmett's high pitched scream rang loudly from upstairs in the bathroom before he came sprinting downstairs. What a picture it was seeing Emmett with purple hair with just a towel on. The next thing I know, I'm running for my life out of the house while he chased after through the forest behind the house. That day was a very _interesting _day I tell you. Though, that's not the only attempt he made to try to get me back.

_Attempt 2_

_I was out hunting in the woods; hunting a lion that was prowling around for prey under one of bigger trees. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. Reacting out of instinct, I started thrusting around to get free from my predator (attacker) before finally landing on my back with the person holding me down. Gazing up, I see none other than Alice._

"_Now what Alice!" I growled, pissed that she interrupted me from me getting my almost snack._

"_This." She jumped up before picking up a rock and tossing it by the tree. A loud crack echoed and then a boulder came crashing down. My eyes widened and I stood still, staring at it right before we heard a growl coming from the tree and an Emmett jumping down from the tree..._

"_Really Alice!" he yelled, getting angry._

"_Yes really! Did you not think that Bella is only half vampire and that it would have hurt her!" she screamed back._

_When he heard that, his face became sober and he said sheepishly with a small apologetic smile, "Oh, sorry Bells. I forgot about that part."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever Em," I muttered before sighing._

Now, that attempt I was relieved that Alice saved me from it. I probably would have been in pain for days after that. I was lucky that Alice caught me in time, so very lucky. After that almost event of me becoming squashed like a bug, I turned to Alice and thanked her and gave her a big hug. However, even with Emmett being so close to be hurting me and being murdered by Alice, he still tried another revenge plan.

_Attempt 3 (final attempt)_

_I was just sitting in the living room reading a book when I heard clattering in the kitchen. I ignored it for the first couple minutes, but finally it got really annoying. I growled, mumbling curses under my breathe before getting up and stalking to the doorway when there was a flash and Alice was in front of me blocking my way._

_We then heard a bang and Alice was covered in pie all across her back. She slowly turned around, her pixie form breathing fire to a whistling Emmett who was gazing around innocently. Alice hissed and Emmett's eyes widened while he started backing away quickly, scared shit-less of her now furious, stalking and growling body._

"_I'll give you a three second head start before I burn you alive," Alice threatened, slowly stepping toward him, one foot at a time. "One…two…thr-"_

_Emmett sprinted from the house, leaving dust in his awake. _

_"Bye Bella!" Alice laughed, sprinting after Emmett, shouting, _"_EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU BIG OAF! YOU GOT PIE ON MY JIMMY CHOOS!"_

That was yesterday and boy did I laugh afterwards. When they came back, Emmett had leaves. Twigs...well, practically the whole forest on him from. I couldn't help but burst out laughing while he muttered along the lines of, "Stupid pixie..." and slouched. As I analyzed him, I noticed that he looked like he wrestled with the ground and lost badly. I giggled just before Alice came bouncing in looking all happy-go-lucky. She stopped beside Emmett with her hand out and he sighed, handing her money, I think five-hundred dollars. I guessed it was for her ruined shoes.

Now I and Edward are in his room just lying with each other and enjoying each other's company when Edward sighed.

"Carlisle wants us down stairs for a family meeting," he explained as he got up and pulled me with him. He picked me up in my arms and ran down stairs. When we got to the table, he placed me down and I turned to glare at him.

"You know I can walk on my own right?" I hissed, but he just smiled.

"I know, but I love having you in my arms as much as possible," he replied with a grin.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he met me half way, knowing I couldn't stay mad at him. Then we were interrupted.

"Ahh, my eyes, my eyes! I don't want to see my little brother kissing his girlfriend!" Emmett yelled like a little girl while walking into the room with his hand over his eyes.

"Emmett…shut up!" I growled while jumping to the seat next to Edward. Just then, everyone gathered into the dining room and took their seats with Carlisle at the head of the table.

"Ok to start this, we need to figure out what we are doing while the Volturi are here," he announced.

Everyone was silent. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me, I blushed a little from the attention.

"Well, we know that my family can't know about how I have been involved with you guys. That would be trouble for the both of us. I was thinking that maybe everyone leaves while Carlisle stays here because it would be suspicious if you all left days before they arrived."

"I think that's a great idea Bella. If I see Aro I will just say that you guys went to Alaska to visit Tanya's family," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

I heard Edward groaned. I looked at him to ask what was wrong. Emmett, Jasper and Alice laughed. Edward glared at them.

"Tanya has had this thing in her mind that I love her and that I'm just playing hard to get, so whenever I'm there she throws herself all over me and I try to avoid her without being rude," he groaned, running his hand through his hair.

I wanted to growl at the thought of this Tanya throwing herself all over Edward.

"If I'm around when she does that I can't promise she will not hurt!" I growled as everyone laughed.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Edward turned to Carlisle with pleading eyes.

"Carlisle please don't make me go up there, I want to be close to Bella and I don't think I can handle anymore of Tanya's pitiful excuses to get me alone while trying to seduce me."

As he said this, a shiver went through his body.

"Bella, you ok?" Jasper asked while grinning.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine" I sputtered out.

"Are you sure? Because I'm feeling pretty good load of anger come from you," he laughed.

"Jasper, piss off."

Esme game me 'the eye'.

I smiled softly. "Sorry Esme" I apologized and the room went deadly silent again until I sighed.

"The thing is, my family does have good sense of smell, and so if they come around, they will smell you all over me and my house. That means no one is allowed to touch me and come over till they leave," I said, grimacing.

Edward started to protest, but I shook my head.

"Edward, you know I'm right." I sighed as he did the same and nodded his head.

"Ok, it's figured out. Everyone except me and Edward will leave tomorrow morning. I will call Tanya and tell her to expect you," Carlisle stated.

Everyone nodded and got up, going their separate ways. Edward and I went back to his room and lay down on his bed again. We were relaxed until…

"EMMETT THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Alice yelled throughout the whole house, that I'm sure there were neighbours they would have heard her yelling.

"What did he spill now?" I asked Edward.

He laughed. "Spaghetti."

I looked at him weirdly and confused. "Why…?"

He just shook his head as if saying I have no idea. We heard a bang and a crash, Edward looked down at me and looked outside. I nodded and we stood up, walking out to the deck that he had outside of his room. He opened his arms out and I huffed, jumping into them while crossing my arms.

He jumped off and started running away from the house. Soon he was stopping and putting me down just inside some trees. Up ahead there was some light shining through, I looked up at Edward and he nodded his head forward like showing me it was ok to go.

I started forward slowly with Edward close behind me. As I got closer to the light, I sped up a little and when I finally made it, I stepped out into the light and gasped.

I gazed around and stared. One world described it. _Beautiful_. There were wild flowers everywhere and a sparkling stream nearby that I could hear; there were trees surrounding this beautiful place so it was like it was closed off from the real world. I turned around to find Edward still under the shadows.

"Edward, it's not like I have never seen a vampire in the sun light before," I laughed.

Turning back around, I started spinning around in circles with my arms out. I spun back to see Edward out in the sunlight and gasped.

As I said, it's not like I haven't seen vampires outside before, but…this was different. He was so beautiful, like as if millions of little diamonds were imbedded in his skin. I started walking forward and when I finally got close to him, we just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a year. Finally, I raised my hand and placed it around his neck so my fingers were tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. I side my hand up to his cheek and held it there for a while. I started to run my thumb over his cheek bone, across the sparkles. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes, seeming very content.

"You are so beautiful Edward." I sighed and he opened his eyes, pulling me to him so my head was resting on his chest. I put my arms around him and put them up to his neck and just held it there.

"Nothing in comparison to you my love. My beautiful Bella," he sighed.

We stayed silent, swaying slightly back and forth. A few minutes later, I shifted a bit and we were on the grassy ground with me on his chest. I started rubbing his chest (in a non-sexual way), then I heard a rumbling sound and looked up at him.

"Is that you Edward?" I giggled.

"Yeah, it felt good." He smiled sheepishly.

"So you're purring?" I laughed.

"It's not really purring as I am not a cat. It's more that I'm so content that I'm not aware of what I am doing."

"So your purring?" l laughed.

"Yeah, I'm purring." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

I put my head back down and we just laid there in silence.

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked curiously.

"One day I was hunting and I was away from the group and just ran into this place. So I kept it my place where I come to when I need to think," he explained.

"Does anyone know about it?" I questioned.

"No, only me...and now you. I thought this could be our place to come to be alone without the family," he replies while running his fingers through my hair...

"I think it's a great idea." I smiled and snuggled more into his chest and sighed. We stayed in that spot for ages until I could feel the warm air starting to get colder as the sun was setting.

"Come on love, we better start heading home," he said and picked me up before ran back home.

We walked to the front door, hand in hand and he opened it up, leading me in the house. As we were walking by the living room I heard 'awe'.

"Shut up Emmett, go eat a bear!" I hissed out tiredly.

"Oh, I like cranky Bella, she's more fun!" he laughed I leaned up to Edwards ear.

"Can I please kill him?" I whispered and he smirked.

"I would say yes, but I don't think Esme would be too happy about it," he whispered back.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Em, it's true!" Edward laughed quietly.

Edward started walking up the stairs to his room with me following behind. Once we were inside, he laid me down under the quilt and quickly lay beside me, pulling me to his side. I snuggled up to him and fell into a deep sleep.

"Love, it's time to get up. The others are about to leave for Alaska," someone whispered.

"Arggg!" I groaned and rolled over.

I heard Edward laugh.

"Ok, I'll just tell Alice, Rosalie, and Esme you don't want to say goodbye to them." At that, I jumped up out of bed.

"I'm up!" I bellowed. "Give me five minutes then I'll be down." I sprinted to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair before washing my face. After that, I ran down stairs and out the front doors to where everyone was loading the cars.

I ran to Alice and hugged her.

"I'll miss you so much," I said to her.

"Same Bella, I'll miss you so much and when we get back we're going shopping," she said sternly.

I stared at her, trying to not give in as she gave me her famous puppy pout.

"Fine," I sighed as she squealed and jumped up and down.

I just rolled my eyes at her hyper pixie mode. I walked over to Rosalie and hugged her too, then went to Esme and hugged my second mother.

"Be safe Bella." She sighed.

"I will, don't worry," I assured her as I hugged her tighter.

We stepped away from each other and then a huge pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Em…Need to breathe…" I said out of breath.

"Oops, sorry Bells. Always forget you're more fragile!" he laughed and hugged me lighter.

"It's ok Em!" I laughed.

Once we were done saying goodbye, they all loaded in to Emmett's jeep. Once they were all in, they drove away. Edward, Carlisle, and I glided back inside the house and stood in the living room.

"So Bella, what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm going home to wash all my clothes and clean the house to make sure there is no scent of any of you around. Then I'm sure my dad should be calling me anytime now," I said, after contemplating.

"That will work, if Aro asks about us just say you know about us, but have never got equated with us because he said not to. Also, if he asks about me, just say that I work at the hospital and that if he wants to see me, his best bet is to come see me at the house," Carlisle explained.

"Ok, I got it. Well, I am out now," I said and then turned to Edward before walking over to him, gently kissing his lips.

"I'll miss you. I'll be looking forward to seeing you once they leave," I whispered.

"I know, me too love. I don't know how I'm going to survive," he replied back sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," I smirked and pecked him on the lips again and hugged him, then walked out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled and heard a bye back.

I started running home through the forest when my phone started vibrating. I stopped and pulled it out before looking at the caller ID. I opened it up and put it to my ear.

"Hi daddies, are you done yet?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, we are about half way there right now. We just stopped to hunt."

I scrunched up my face at that.

"Ok, I can't wait! Hurry up!" I laughed.

"I know hunny, I can't wait to see you. And we will see you soon!"

"Bye, love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said and it was silent.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started running to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in. I decided to go up and start in my room. I stripped the sheets and then got my clothes and took them to the washer to through them all in the washer and turned it on.

I went down stairs and started spraying air freshener around the place. I started wiping things down with a cloth to get rid of any dust and scents. I was just switching the laundry over when there was a knock at the door.

I ran down stairs to the door and opened it up to see the face I was not expecting.

**Hope you guys liked it! I really loved this chapter! Especially the meadow scene.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta**

**Please Please Please review! **

**Jacsxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys it took so long! I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts for this story and my new story I put up called not like the movies, go check it out and see if you like and review.**

**Ok enough talking on with the story!**

**Recap**

_I ran down stairs to the door and opened it up to see the face I was not expecting._

**Chapter 13**

As I narrowed my eyes, I hissed, "What are you doing here? Or the real question is why?"

Smiling 'seductively', he replied, "Because I wanted to see you before everyone else did, so we had some time alone. Is that such a crime?"

"I don't want alone time with you! You weren't even supposed to come!" I growled out at him.

Laughing, he questioned, "Oh, you think the others know I'm here? You are mistaken sweetheart; they have no idea I'm here."

Scrunching my forehead, I asked, "How do they not know you aren't here?"

"Oh, that's easy. I just waited until they left and went to Gianna, asking for the information on what mission was happening and where you were. She just simply gave me the information I wanted." He paused, tilting his head in contemplation, then continued. "I think it has to do with that little crush she has on me. I can't wait until I can have her as lunch," he devilishly said with a wicked grin.

Making a disgusted face and marching to the door, swinging it open, I growled, "You have sick mind Felix. Get out now or I'll get my dad to kill you in the most painful way!"

"I don't think that will happen darling. Sorry to burst your bubble," he grinned. "When they get here, I'll be long gone. I just wanted to tell you that I will have you and that we're meant to be mates. Sooner or later, you'll come to me willingly or something bad just might happen," he said overly sweet, whispering the last part threateningly.

"I swear to god Felix. Get. Out. Of. Here!" I hissed, balling my hands into fists.

"Fine, fine. I'm going, just remember what I said," he replied, and then he was gone in an instant.

Shutting the door, I leaned against it and slid down to the floor, feeling drained. I sighed before heaving myself up and walking over to one of the comfy chairs in the corner, grabbing my cell out of my pocket and dialling my dad's number again. It rang four times until he picked up.

"Bella, we're just outside the town. Can this not wait until we get there?" he questioned.

"No, it can't. Guess who just showed up unannounced?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"No… who was it?" my dad asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"The one person who thinks I'm his mate…" I sighed while sinking into the chair more. "Felix."

"What! He's not supposed to be here; he's supposed to still be in Italy!" my dad growled.

"Well, he isn't. Supposedly, he got the information through Gianna," I groaned while rubbing my hand on my forehead.

"Hmm...I'll have to talk to her when we get back," he replied.

I heard the car coming down the road so I stood up and walked to the door quickly with a smile on my face.

"See you in a second," I stated before snapping the phone shut.

Stepping outside in one swift glide, I waited on bouncing feet. When the cars pulled in, I ran down the stairs to them and waited for the doors to open; when they did, my dad and uncles came out.

Squealing, I jumped into my dad's arms and hugged him while kissing him on the cheek. He laughed and set me down before looking me over.

"Oh sweetie, you look as beautiful as ever. How I missed you so much," he complemented and pulled me back into a hug before letting me go so I could go over to my uncles and greet them.

First, I went over to Caius while he smiled and pulled me in to a tight hug, leaning down to wrap his arms around me.

"Your dad hasn't shut up about missing you! If I didn't know him for thousands of years, I would think he's a girl," he joked, chuckling into my ear.

"Missed you too Uncle," I giggled.

After letting Caius go, I sauntered over to Marcus next. He pulled me in to a gentle, loving hug; he leaned down to my ear and whispered so nobody else could hear.

"We need to talk later about something I see darling," he stated, making me freeze.

_How stupid can I be? God! _I completely forgot about his power to see bonds. Letting myself go, I could see seven extra bonds that didn't belong to the Volturi. I started to panic and hyperventilate. _What if he told dad? _That would be an unmistakable, horrible problem.

Groaning inwardly, I replied with a simple, "Um...maybe."

"We _are_ Isabella," he sternly told me.

Automatically, I nodded and then I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I turn around to find Jane standing there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground while a scowl was plastered onto her face.

"What, I don't get a hug?" she frowned.

"Oh come here already Janie. I missed you so much!" I laughed before I was cut off by her slamming into me, making both of us giggle and squeeze each other tightly.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff; let's go inside," Alec chuckled.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jane and I let of each other, still giggling and headed inside with everybody following. When we all sat down in the living room, one of the guards stood outside to canvas the area.

"I would offer you guys something to drink, but I don't want to kill a human," I smiled

"Always the funny one Bella," my dad said, shaking his head, laughing slightly before continuing. "So Bells, what have you been up to?" he questioned?

"Well, school for one and just normal stuff like cleaning, eating, hunting, oh and I started playing guitar," I confessed.

"That's cool honey; I would love to hear it some time. Now down to business," he was interrupted by Uncle Marcus.

"Oh, come brother; this visit is for fun, not serious matters," he shushed.

"Just this little thing Marcus," he stated before turning back to me. "Now Bella, have you seen any of the Cullens?" dad asked.

"Only in school, but I don't talk to them. Why?" I asked very calmly; although, I was in panic mode inside.

"Because I want to see my old friend that I haven't see in a long time; is that so bad?" he asked innocently.

"All that I know is what road they are on. I would have to go with you; to show where it is of course," I explained.

"Why can't you just tell us and we use a map?" he said.

"Because that road is very private, so it's not on a map," I said, making up an excuse.

"Ok, very well then," he sighed.

I smiled and gazed over at Uncle Marcus. His eyebrow was raised and looking at me like saying 'really?' I just looked away.

"Well, I need to go out for a hunt. Does anyone want to accompany me; not that they have to hunt just to keep me company?" I asked. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I will come with you Bella," Uncle Marcus finally spoke up.

_Of course he wants to come._ Stifling a sigh, I nodded and got up with him following. Walking through the kitchen, I nodded toward the back door.

We both walked out back to the forest and started running in the rain. I knew he wants to talk to me, but what am I going to do? I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to tell him the real truth.

Although, maybe if I do tell him, he won't tell dad. _God I don't know._ We continued to run. Next thing I knew, we were stopping in a clearing covered by the canopy of trees so we would stay dry.

"So Bella, I'm sure you know what I want to talk about," he started.

Biting my bottom lip, I started pacing.

"I have an idea, but just to make sure, tell me."

"It's about those extra bonds, and one is quite strong; it's like a mating bond. Now do you want to tell me something Bella," he explained while looking intently at me.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of him.

"Maybe, but you have to promise not to tell dad because it could possibly endanger me and them."

"So there are other people in this?" he asked while he sat us down on a fallen log.

"Yes... I have found my mate," I whispered.

"What? You did?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, but it is someone that I'm not supposed to be around," I bit out, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Let me guess, it's not a human because you know you can't let them know about the secret. So it has to be a vampire and the only vampires in the area are the Cullens. Is it one of the Cullens?" I stayed silent and the tears started to come faster.

"All them are paired up for one; Edward, right? Is Edward your mate?" I just nodded and started sobbing. "Oh Bella, shhh...its ok. I won't tell anybody, ok? Is that why you made that excuse up to go to their house so you could see them? Or just him for that matter?" he asked quietly while pulling me into his side. I nodded and sniffed.

"My chest starts to hurt when I think of him and it's like my heart is burning. I miss him so much. If dad ever found out it could mean that either they die or all of us die since he told I'm can't see them or know them. I can't let that happen, I just can't!" I yelled out and grabbed my torso and started rocking back and forth.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down, I wouldn't let that happen. I know first-hand what it is like to have your mate taken away from you; I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even on my greatest enemies," he soothed while pulling me tighter to him while I cried into his chest. "We will figure this out, ok? We will get your dad to accept them and tell him that he is not a threat."

I nodded and started to calm down after a few minutes.

"Now, why don't you tell me about them?" he smiled.

Giggling, I nodded.

"Carlisle, as you know, is the sweetest and most caring person ever. He's like a second dad to me; he would do anything for his family. You should remember him from when he stayed with you guys."

He nodded.

"Yes I do remember Carlisle. He is a very nice man. I remember the first time we meet him." He gave a little laugh. "When he walked in we thought he was crazy because he had those yellow-golden eyes. We asked him what was wrong with him and he replied nothing, but that he would like to stay with us for a few years. Your dad was as confused as to what he was doing, we kept asking questions to try and figure it out. Until we asked how many people he had fed on and he said none and what he fed on then, and replied animals, I think your dad was in shock. Like it was the most normal thing. Then for the next few years, he kept trying to convert us to his ways; although, your dad found it funny how he kept trying to make points on how much better it was than humans multiple times a day. He spent hours in your dad's library reading medical books. We saw him like a brother," he sighed, pausing before saying, "Ok, next person."

I smiled gently. "Ok...Esme; she is Carlisle's wife. Oh Marcus, she is the sweetest thing ever. She is always making sure I'm ok and that I'm fed, and she makes the most delicious foods ever! I swear, if she wasn't a vampire, she would be a professional cook. She loves the whole family so much, and she loves to decorate. When you see the house, you'll be amazed and in awe; she designed it all by herself. She can be sweet, but when someone threatens her family or 'kids', she goes all mother bears on them," I smiled in admiration.

"I'm sure she would. Your aunts and us would do the same thing," he laughed.

"Ok, next would be Rosalie. She can come across has mean if you're on her bad side, but if you get to know her, she warms up to you. On the first day, I stood up for them to one of the popular girls at school and she appreciated it which caused her to warm up to me quickly. She is just very protective of her family and if you do something to threaten them, then she goes crazy on you. She is Emmett's mate. She has had a not-so-nice human life, she hasn't told me it, but I know what sort of happened. She got hurt by her fiancé and left for a day until Carlisle saved her."

"Next is Emmett; all he is a giant teddy bear. He loves to play games and fool around. The first day that I told them who I was actually, I had a wrestling match with him; to make him stop calling me names. Can you guess who won," I asked with a laugh.

"Mmm..." he pretended to contemplate. "Let me guess, you did?"

"Yeah, it was funny because he thinks I cheated and wanted a rematch, but I said no, I won it fair and square; he hasn't called me a name since. He loves to pull pranks on people, but has been unsuccessful on me yet. He was attacked by a bear when he was human; that's how he was changed. He was found by Rose dying. She knew that she loved him right away, so she ran many miles back to Carlisle with his blood all over herself and begged for him to change Emmett; they haven't been apart since." I paused, thinking about how in love with they were.

"Then there is Alice, the crazy, shopping pixie. I swear, if a vampire could get a sugar rush; she would be it. She doesn't remember any of her human life, so she has no idea what happened to her. Her power is to see the future, but when the person makes a decision to do something, it changes. She is Jasper's mate. She's also like my best friend."

"Now it's Jasper. He had a very different start than all his other adopted siblings. He was a major; the youngest in the Civil War. When he was doing a job, three vampires came up and changed him. They were in the newborn wars and they made him look after all the newborns since he had it easier because of his gift; he is an empath he can twist and manipulate emotions. He had to destroy the ones that weren't as strong as the others. Can you imagine all those emotions that you would get from that? Then his friends got him out, and he met Alice in a dinner and told him that she saw a family that drank from animals, that there was a different life style. He went with her and has been with the Cullens since."

"And then there is one. Now make him sound good otherwise I might have to give him a talk" he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I froze.

"You wouldn't," I said. I laughed when I saw a humorous sparkle in his eyes, then I let out my breath that I was holding in.

"I wouldn't do that to you" he chuckled.

"Your mean!" I accused, trying not to smile. "Anyways, Edward...he's so great Uncle. He is the perfect gentleman. When we're in public, he holds doors and he always comes to my side of the car to open my door. He is always looking out for me. He's always making sure I'm in perfect condition and ok to do things, and if I really want to do them, and not just doing it to please other people. He can't read my mind; he wishes he could, but I'm glad he can't. He was dying of the Spanish influenza in his human life so Carlisle changed him. He did go and hunt humans for a little while to rebel against Carlisle a little after Esme joined, but came back and joined again. He plays piano and he even wrote me a piece; I think it is the most beautiful think I have ever heard. When I'm in his arms I feel complete, like I belong there. When I'm away from him, I feel like a piece of me is missing, like when he leaves, he takes a piece with him. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Well, he sounds perfect for you. Now we should get back before everyone gets suspicious. You'll get to see him tomorrow when we go over. You should at least hunt a bit before we go back so it looks like you did something." He smiled while we stood up.

"Ok, I'll go now," I replied before running toward the smell of deer.

Once I was done hunting, we went back to the house and I went upstairs to bed. Anticipating on what will happen tomorrow, I slept happy because I knew I would get to see Edward. I might not get to be in his arms but at least I get to be close to him.

A content smile graced my face, my thoughts wondering to thoughts of Edward...my Edward...

**Hey guys I hope you like it! I really like this chapter a lot: P**

**I would like to thank my awesome beta **Celene Hudor Midnight she is great!

Please please REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a new chapter hope you guys like it. Sort of a filler but not really if you get what I mean! I'm in summer right now so I will attempt to write a lot but the key word ATTEPMT. So yeah on with the story!

Recap

_A content smile graced my face, my thoughts wondering to thoughts of Edward...my Edward..._

Chapter 14

Bright light flashed across my eyelids, waking me up. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw the bright sun shining through the window. Groaning, I grabbed my pillow and pushed it over my head to block the annoying light. Sighing, I started to slip into sleep again, then knocking jerked me into consciousness again. Sighing, I rolled onto my side, curling up into a ball and pulling the covers over my head, blocking out the knocking and light that disrupted my slumber.

"Isabella Swan, get up right now! It's time to leave," my dad's voice called through the door.

Growling, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to cover my ears to block out his voice; unsuccessfully I might add.

"Isabella, we have to go the Cullens; get up now or otherwise you're not coming!" he bellowed, catching my attention.

Groaning, I unfurled from my cocoon and lay on my back, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to adjust my vision from the brightness.

"Isabella!" his voice sounded again.

Irritated, I slid off my bed and grumbled while walking to the door and opening it to see my dad.

"I'm up! I'm up. Jeez!" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll be right down."

With that, I shut my door in his face. I waited until I heard him walking away. Sighing tiredly, I slumped to my closet. Opening the door of it, I started rummaging through, trying to find something presentable to wear. Pursing my lips, I held up black skinny jeans, a midnight blue, cropped top with a fedora, and a pair of simple high-heeled, black boots.

Nodding my head in satisfaction, I started to get dressed. After slipping on my clothes, I sauntered over to my mirror and glanced over myself; my hair was already straightened, so all I had to do was brush it, then I had to put on some eyeliner and mascara. Once I was do, I did a once over and checked if I needed anything else. Glancing around my room, I spotted a light black sweater and grabbed that and my purse before heading out my bedroom door.

Walking down the stairs, my body started to get riled up at the thought of finally getting to see my Edward again. A goofy grin flashed onto my face and I started squealing inside while hopping down the last of the steps at a bouncy pace. As I stepped outside, I saw everyone was already outside. Gliding over to them, I heard them talking about something, but when I reached them, they jumped apart as if they were five and been caught doing something bad.

Shrugging it off, I stated, "Okay, so we can't run because I have to be in front and seeing I'm not as fast as you guys, we'll just split into two cars."

Agreeing, everybody nodded. Jumping in my car, I realized I ended up having Jane and Marcus while the other car held the rest. Jane followed me into the front in the passenger seat while Uncle Marcus climbed into the back.

While starting the car, Jane asked, "So Bella, do you even ever talk to the Cullens?"

Putting the car into drive, I pulled out onto the streets before answering, "No because dad said I'm not supposed to. The only time I talk to them is if we're in class together and have to work with each other."

Nodding, she pondered out loud, "I wonder if they'll all be there today...?"

Biting my lip while trying to stay calm, I replied to her wondering mind, "I think only two are: Carlisle and Edward. I overheard that the others were going hunting."

Grinning, she answered back, "Well, I hope of them does something so I can use my power." Pausing, she looked thoughtful before looking aghast. "Do you know how long it has been since I used it?"

Glancing at her, but not answering, I continued to listen while she ranted.

"Two weeks! TWO! That's way too long!" she exclaimed.

Grinding my teeth, I clutched the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. Distinctly, I felt a hit on the back of my seat and peeked into the rear-view mirror to see Uncle Marcus glaring at me.

Swallowing bile down, I took a deep breathe to cool down.

Acting nonchalant, I shrugged and peered out onto the road, my voice indifferent, I said, "Yeah Jane, whatever."

Couple seconds later because of our driving, we came up to a hidden driveway. Slowing down, I turned up onto it and continued down the long dirt road until we saw the familiar house. Pulling into the driveway, I parked and got out as my family followed. After closing my door, I leaned against the car to get prepared.

Sighing, I closed my eyes to calm myself._ Well, here goes nothing._

Opening my eyes, I saw my dad and Uncle Caius come up beside me and Uncle Marcus behind me while reaching forward to squeeze my shoulder in comfort. I tilted my head in recognition before walking up to the porch; however, my dad stopped me and held out a black cloak.

Shaking my head, I said flatly while staring straight at him, "Dad, no. I don't want to wear it. I don't like it."

From my words, his eyes hardened to stone which would make anyone else look away and cower in fear, but not me. Still staring at him, I stood tall.

"You will put it on right now. I'm your father and as you my daughter, will obey me. This is not your chose and is for all the royals, including you. So listen to me and put it on. I am _not _going to ask you again," he demanded.

However, that didn't break me as I stared at him. As something caught my eye, I glanced toward the house and saw movement. Right inside, Edward was looking out through the window right into my eyes with a sad expression in his eyes. For my dad and Uncle Caius were looking at me with their backs turned to the house, they didn't see; however, Uncle Marcus, who was facing the same way as me, saw him.

Sighing, I obliged and grabbed the cloak reluctantly and walked past my dad while draping it over my shoulders, not fully putting it on.

When we got to the door, I knocked, feeling slightly awkward and odd since I usually walked in without any formal matter. We heard movement as someone walked toward the door. Being around them for so long, I could tell it was Carlisle. As the door opened, we were greeted with his smiling face.

"Ah, Aro, my good friend. How good it is to see you. Please, do come in," he greeted while stepping aside to let us in.

My dad nodded with a grin and walked toward Edward and held out his hand while greeting him. "This must be Edward; it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Edward smiled, but looked at Aro's hand hesitantly. "And you."

"Brother, everyone here knows what you're trying to do. They're our friends, know need to looking into their personal lives," Uncle Marcus said.

This is why he's my favourite, always telling my father off.

"Yes, I suppose so," my dad thoughtfully said. "I'm sorry about that friend, but it's also a human trait that never left I guess."

"It's perfectly fine Aro. It's nice to meet you and your brothers too. I have heard so much about you." Edward answered, smiling.

"Hopefully good things," Aro replied.

"Yes, I wouldn't expect anything else," Edward chuckled.

I just stared at him in amazement, and Edward looked in my direction quickly.

"Oh! I forgot you know my daughter, Isabella. I believe you go to school with her," my dad explained while pulling me over to him.

"Yes of course I have, hello Isabella," Edward smiled.

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips with a smirk and kissed my knuckles. I giggled when he did so. I then saw Edward gaze up quickly to Marcus with panicked eyes. I glanced between the two, confusion and curiosity in my eyes.

"Well brothers...Carlisle, why don't we catch up?" dad questioned.

"That sounds good," Uncle Marcus agreed before peeking over at me and giving me a wink. "Why don't Isabella and Edward go hunting or something? I'm sure they don't want to listen to us talk."

"I suppose I and Isabella could go hunting, and when you want us back just call us," Edward inquired.

"I guess that's ok, just don't do anything stupid," my dad warned.

I laughed. "Sure dad, I won't. See yeah!"

Quickly, I pulled Edward out through the door into the forest. We started running as fast as we could to get away from everyone. Once we got to a clearing in the forest, we stopped. Edward spun around and pulled me to him, touching our foreheads together while gazing into my eyes.

"So Marcus knows," he whispered.

"Yeah, 'cause he can see bonds, and he saw seven new strong ones; one of them was a mating bond, so he knew something was up," I explained, sighing. "He's going to make sure my dad doesn't find out, that's why he stopped him from touching you and Carlisle 'cause with the whole 'I touch you and I know everything' thing."

"Are you sure Aro won't find out?" Edward replied, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm almost positive," I answered.

"Ok, that's good enough for me," he sighed.

He grabbed my hand and started running. He stopped at a big, tall tree and looked up it. He turned to me and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Edward what…" I was cut off by him grabbing me, swinging me on to his back, and started climbing.

"Edward! I don't like heights, put me down!" I bellowed, panicked.

"Bella, just hold on and close your eyes," he laughed.

Swallowing, I did as I was told and held my death grip on his neck.

"Love, you can open your eyes now," he whispered into my ear.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a beautiful view. One way, I saw all of Forks and the other; I could see La Push and the ocean.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful," I whispered back, turning to him before giving him a hug.

"I knew you would like it," he mumbled while wrapping an arm around my waist.

We sat there in the tree in content, but after a while, we heard his phone ring. Groaning, he answered.

"Hello…yeah, I'm just showing her some stuff…ok, we'll be there soon bye," he muttered into the phone before shutting it and put it back into his pocket.

"Come on love, your family wants to leave," he explained while putting me back on his back and jumped down.

Once we got to the Cullens, we walked into the living room to find everyone seated on the couches.

"Hi Isabella, we're ready to leave and you have to sleep," my dad said as he and my uncles rose.

They came over to me and dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt him stiffen a bit.

"I hope to see you soon Carlisle. Nice meeting you Edward, it was a pleasure, and I would like to meet the whole family next time" my dad calmly said.

"I'll make sure of it Aro, great to see you" Carlisle answered.

We walked out of the house and back to the cars. It was the same arrangement.

"So Bella, what did you think of Edward" Jane asked while grinning.

"He's really nice and a perfect gentleman," I replied.

"I find him too perfect. I couldn't find any weaknesses in him, kinda disappointing really," she pouted.

"Mmm..." I hummed, trying to control myself to not jump and strangle her.

Once we got home, we all went inside to sit down. I sat in my favourite chair and everyone got their own spot.

"So Isabella, at the Cullens place when you got back with young Edward, why did I smell him on you?" he questioned, eying me.

Everyone turned to me. Marcus had sympathetic eyes, as if he wanted to help me, Caius had confusion, and my dad's eyes looked like stone, no emotion. The only time I have ever seen him this way is when he's about to kill a vampire.

"Well…umm…it was like…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Then my phone vibrated. Biting my lip nervously, I flipped open my phone and read the text:

_Say you fell and he caught you_

_Alice ;)_

Shaking my head, I smiled a bit.

"Just say it Isabella! Why was his scent all over you?" dad growled, raising his voice, breaking me out of my revere.

"When we were running, I fell and he caught me. That's all. Nothing happened," I replied in a steady voice.

"Are you telling the truth?" dad asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I questioned sceptically.

Aro muttered something and sighed.

"Fine, go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow," Dad said, looking elsewhere.

Nodding, I sped out of there as fast as I could. Breathing deeply, I leaned against my closed door. Closing my eyes for a second, I evened out my breathing. Before going to bed, I washed my face and slipped into my pj's. Exhausted, once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Hey guys so that was the chapter. If you have any suggestions that you would like to see PM me or just leave a review and I will try to include. So guys I was wondering if we could get up to 70 reviews, please if we do I'll give every one virtual cookies

Thank you for my beta Celene Hudor Midnight she's great!

Jacs xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! I am sorry for the no update things but school has been hectic and also my beta has not answered me and has not done anything for my stories! So I have no idea what's up.**_

_**So just a warning that is not beta'd **_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

**Chapter 15**

I was woke up by yelling downstairs. I got up, put on a sweater, and ran downstairs in a flurry. Of course, I did not rationalize enough to think it was dad and uncles were just arguing, or dad was arguing with someone over the phone back home. No. I thought someone was coming to kill us and dad was yelling at the killer. Worse dad had found out about Edward and me.

After running down the stairs and not tripping for once, which is amazing, I ran into the living room to find dad and Uncle Caius in an intense argument.

"What is this about? That you had to wake me up? I thought it was someone coming to kill us!" I yelled while putting my hands on my hips.

"What? Why would you think someone was going to kill us?" dad said, "don't answer that, your uncle here thinks the twentieth century was better and I think that the eighteenth century was way better. Of course he is absurd." He said while glaring at Caius

"You guys woke me up for a mines better than yours argument?" I said slowly while looking between them. The kept opening and closing their mouths like a fish outta water.

"We can settle this easily" dad said "Bella which do you like the most?" he asked while looking at me with shining eyes

"I can't believe you guys, you are dragging me into you stupid arguments" I sighed. I heard a snicker from behind me. I turned around to find Uncle Marcus sitting on an armchair with a book in his hand.

"Don't laugh Uncle Marcus, why don't you tell them what you like the most?" I said while smiling at him.

"Oh no gattino (Kitten) I'm not getting in to this argument," he laughed. I huffed and looked back and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"If I say which one I like better can I go back to bed?" I asked. The nodded smiling

"Well I have never experienced the eighteenth so I don't like that one, and there was too much war in the twentieth. So I don't like either of them, I like this century" I smiled. Their faces looked hilarious. I looked like some on ran over their puppy. If they had not eaten it already.

"But you have to like one of them" uncle Caius said.

"Too bad, now I'm going back to bed. And stop yelling" I said while walking back up to my room. I took off my sweater and fell back into my bed and wrapped the quilt around me, making something somewhat like a cocoon.

I twisted and turned trying to get convertible, even tried to count sheep. However, there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I groaned and sat up in my bed. Looked around at my filthy room, it was terrible; I am amazed I have a floor. I started throwing things in the hamper to be washed and put things in my dresser. After I straightened, some things out I got dressed and walked sown stairs into the living room where dad was in the corner on the phone, and both uncles were sitting watching, probably listening to the conversation. I sat in the chair and turned sideways so my legs were hanging off the side of the chair. Moreover, watch things unfold in front of me.

All of a sudden every one stiffened and everyone from outside ran inside and watch dad. I stood up, walked over to dad, and waited until he was finished.

He shut his phone quietly and stood for a second and then turned around and looked at every one around the room then me last and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella we have to leave, I'm sorry but this is an emergency and you have to come with us because I don't want anything happening to you." He said.

"What? No, I am not going anywhere. I'm staying here." I yelled, "What is going on anyway" they were all silent "tell me so help me god."

"The Romanians are back Bella" dad said. I froze, I knew how terrible they were and what they had done when they ruled. In addition, how big the fight that was held to get my family in power and to fix what had been messed up.

"What do they want?" I asked scared

"Well they of course want power back; they have tried mercifully many times. We have not heard from them for about two hundred years. That's why we need to take you with us it's not safe." He said

"As I said before; no I'm not going anywhere." I said while crossing my arms.

"Isabella this isn't something negotiable. You are coming with us even if I have to drag you." He said with hard eyes. I started to panick I cannot be away from Edward for long, let alone in Italy. I looked at Uncle Marcus with pleading eyes to help me.

"Brother if she does not want to come that does not mean we don't have other options" uncle Marcus said while standing up off the couch and coming over to us,

"What are you getting at brother?" dad said

"Well you have always said that Carlisle was and unofficial leader of the volturi. Why don't you leave Isabella with the Cullens I am sure they would protect her with their life. "He said while looking down at me smiling.

"Oh please daddy I would love that, I just got out of that castle; I really don't want to go back just yet" I pleaded while sticking my lower lip out.

"No…No as I said before Carlisle coven could pose a threat they could use Bella" he said

"Oh come now brother this is Carlisle we're talking about" Marcus said

"No that's final, she's coming with us!" he said while starting to walk away.

"If you do think I will never forgive you father," I said to him while tears welled up in my eyes. On very few occasions, I call him father on a serious note. He sighed and turned around. I heard quiet whispering knowing they were discussing it.

"Fine Isabella let me call them. If they do say yes there are going to be rules. One, you are not going to school. Two you are not to go beyond their yard where they can see you. If you need blood they can bring it to you." I nodded.

"I'll go call them right now," he said while walking out of the room. I turned to Marcus and hugged him. He squeezed me tight and held me while I brought my heartbeat down. I heard a door shut close and dad came back in.

"So Carlisle said he would be much honored to have you stay with them," he said. I squealed and ran to dad, jumped on him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy! I love you," I said. He sighed, nodded his head, looked down at me, and smiled.

"We have to leave in about a half hour, so go get packed and we'll go over to the Cullens and drop you off" dad sighed. I jumped and ran right up stairs as fast as I could to my room.

I got my duffel bag and the essentials in clothes, pants, bra, under wear, and toiletries.

"Bella hurry up we're leaving!" my dad yelled up to me.

"Coming!" I said, I hoisted my duffel bag on to my shoulder and headed down stairs to see my dad and uncles for I do not know for the last time or not. All I know was that in less than forty-five minutes I was going to be able to hold and kiss Edward with no worries.


End file.
